Hear Me Roar
by Pensierri32
Summary: It takes all kinds of fortitude for progress to be made. Some fights require flame and sword. Some fights require a quieter strength, a smile in the face of adversary. In the end, it is always the victor who roars. S/K
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I do not own Inuyasha. (Disclaimer applicable to the entirety of this tale.) I also absolutely adore this fiction. This is an alternate universe fiction. Let me know what you think! Cheers!

_I am a being of Heaven and Earth, of thunder and lightening, of rain and wind, of the galaxies.- __Eden Ahbez_

**Chapter 1: _Piqued Curiosity_**

The sound of her skirts was loud in the silent hallway though her footsteps were as quiet and light as that of a mouse. She turned at the corridor and passed through a large entry way into the guest wing of the Astorian Castle, the windows white with falling snow and wind. This area of the castle was still slightly cool, slowly heating under the influence of the heating spells laid down by the Ladies and Professors in residence.

The lack of warmth would have been a remiss mark in their spotless record for good hospitality if they had been expecting the guests escorted here earlier. Since they had not, no one had been prepared for the tizzy the arrivals had caused amongst the students of the Astorian Finishing School.

Two of the younger girls had actually fainted (not that she could blame them). The Heirs of the Western principalities and the Princes themselves had sought shelter within the walls of their school from the blizzard. The most eligible bachelors of the Western Court were here until the white storm outside stopped.

Even she had felt her heart race when she had caught Prince Sesshoumaru's eyes.

Right now though, there was no time to dwell on such things. She halted her footsteps in an empty corridor and listened. Quickly, she followed the murmur of voices to the third door on her right.

The candlebras lining the corridor flickered with warm golden-white light, illuminating the rich cherry wood and emerald green rugs. Taking a deep breath to swallow her nervousness- she would get in _so much_ trouble if she was caught here, she knocked on the door.

She smiled at the bronze eyes that looked down at her before slipping past the unknown, young Lord and into the room. To her relief and rising irritation, she took in the presence of all her missing companions.

"Good evening, my Lords and Ladies." Her waist-length ebony hair- loose due to her hurry, slid over her shoulder as she curtsied to the Princes. "I apologize for interrupting; however, the young Ladies are needed in the Upper Gaming Room."

Almost immediately she could feel the nervous tension from the other young ladies in the room, the undercurrent of warning in her words apparent. When she rose, she was immediately gathered into a bone-crushing hug and she stiffened instantly. The scent of incense and forest helped her relax a heartbeat later, and she returned the hug just as ferociously. "Hi, Miroku-nee-san."

Her violet-eyed cousin pulled back after a moment, grinning goofily at her blue eyes and wide smile. "We are far more interesting than whoever awaits you in the Upper Gaming Room. Stay and join us, Kagome."

She shook her head, hair sliding to tickle her elbows. She shot her twin sister a telling glance. "We really must be going onee-san."

"I don't think we quite care to leave yet, Kagome-chan. I'm sure you can understand." Kagura's voice was a sultry purr and Kagome barely refrained from rolling her eyes.

Oh, yes. She understood perfectly why Kagura and Kaguya had coerced some of the girls of their school to join them in this after-hours jaunt to the guest quarters. It was no secret at the school that Kagura and Kaguya aimed to be Princesses of the West. It was also no secret that they instigated most of the rule-breaking, proclaiming that they did not care to be oppressed by words on paper or useless commandments made by old ninnies.

Normally Kagome didn't care at all about their antics; however, this time- the one time that it counted, they had managed to get both of her sisters to comply with their foolery. Being found in a male's room after hours without a mated female escort would _ruin_ a young female's reputation. Whether or not anything untoward was occurring was irrelevant to the gossips of Court and once such a rumor was started, the female's chance at making a good match was over.

She turned slowly, gracefully to Kagura, lifting calm blue eyes to haughty red ones. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Miroku shift as he began to realize the reason for her insistence on departure. The flash of understanding in his eyes was fortifying. He exchanged glances with Sesshoumaru-sama and Naraku-sama. Inuyasha-sama leaned by the door, ears twitching towards the wall, listening.

"I understand perfectly, Kagura; however, I'm not sure that you do. Your absence from your bedrooms has been noted." Her words were soft; but, the reaction was instantaneous amongst the young ladies and the brothers of the ladies present. Where before Kagome had only suggested something to worry about, now she had clearly stated the danger their livelihoods were in. Kagura frowned but remained quiet. She would be a fool to make an enemy of Kagome, heiress to one of the West's richest, if smallest, principalities.

Kikyou and Rin came to stand by Kagome. Rin's cinnamon-colored eyes were teary with fear and she clutched at Kikyou's hand. Their little sister was only twelve, five years younger than them. She had probably been the one to convince Kikyou to go with Kagura and Kaguya on this idiotic adventure, having become enamored of the other girls. Kagome knew that Kikyou would never have done something like this herself even if they had all missed their elder cousin.

To her astonishment, Sesshoumaru-sama gestured for silence and began giving quiet instructions to Naraku and Miroku on how to escort them to the Upper Gaming Room without being seen. She had no idea her cousin was close with the Heir of the Western Lands.

Then to her horror, she heard the footsteps coming down the corridor. She and the younger Prince looked at one another, frozen. His eyes were very golden and within them she swore she could see the heart of the wilderness, an untamable ferocity.

Rin whimpered by her side and wrapped an arm around Kikyou's waist. Her twin's face had gone white, chocolate-eyes wide with sudden fear. Even Kagura looked scared, a dainty hand placed over her mouth.

Naraku-sama cursed. They didn't even have time to hide let alone get rid of traces of their scents and auras.

In the sudden stillness, Kagome straightened and swept the Heir to the West another curtsy, not looking anyone in the eyes. "Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen, I will see you for breakfast tomorrow."

She turned and swept out the door before her sisters and cousin could try to stop her. Her courage wavered as she saw the reproving face of their Headmistress catch sight of her. She didn't have to fake the widening of her eyes or the sudden fear that sent her pulse racing. "Headmistress!"

"Kagome, _what_ _are you doing here_?" Lady Amoru's voice was as sharp as a whip, anger darkening violet eyes to a deep, deep indigo.

She fidgeted, walking away from the door towards her Headmistress. "I'm sorry, Headmistress. After you mentioned a few moments ago that you couldn't find my sisters or some of my companions, I got a little bit worried. My youngest sister has become quite taken with the more outspoken young ladies and I just wanted to make sure she wasn't visiting our elder cousin without a guardian."

Kagome looked at the edge of her skirts, stopping in front of her Headmistress.

"Well," Lady Amoru's voice had softened, "since I saw you only moments ago, I know you weren't doing anything untoward; but, _never_ do anything so stupid again, young lady! Your reputation is your most precious possession. You _must not_ allow it to be questioned."

She nodded, relieved beyond belief that she wasn't going to get into too much trouble. She gave Lady Amoru a small smile and was astonished to find that their most severe of professors return it. "Yes, Headmistress. I _am_ sorry. I just worry about my younger sister sometimes."

"I am assuming from your relaxed posture that there are no miscreants wandering into rooms they shouldn't be wandering into?" The Lady's eyes were more worried than aggravated when she looked down the hallway, inuyoukai senses not able to tell much due to the lingering cold of the wing.

"No, Headmistress. There are no miscreants here." Kagome bounced on her toes before turning down the hallway back towards the main wing. "I'm a little cold, Headmistress. May I walk with you back to our wing?"

The inuyoukai female smiled and placed a soft hand on Kagome's hair. "It is a shame that your youngest sister does not look to you for guidance. You and Kikyou are true gems unlike those rebellious ones influencing the younger girls."

Kagome laughed, bringing a smile to her usually severe Headmistress' face once more. "Headmistress, If I chose to rebel against something, it would have to be worthwhile. I do not believe that having sweet drinks every night with the evening meal is a rule that demands a revolution."

Lady Amoru agreed, eyes twinkling with humor. "You most certainly do not need to get a sugar high every evening."

Behind them, once the corridor was clear, the young ladies of the West were escorted to their rooms by various young lords and knights. To Rin's delight and Kagura's envy, the Prince of the West let the young girl ride on his back in inu form.

Interestingly, they made it back to their rooms before Kagome and the Headmistress did. Perhaps that was why Kagura cornered Kagome in the hallway, anger flashing in her eyes and snapping through her fan.

"Did you receive any notes just now?" The words were spat at her by an angry wind youkai. The rest of the girls poked their heads out of their rooms to watch.

Kagome frowned and held her ground. They both knew making enemies of one another was not desired. "What are you talking about?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama sent out a note to someone right before he escorted myself and Rin back. Was the note to you?" Kagura took a small, threatening step forward.

"No." The blue-eyed miko kept her answer short and to the point. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Kagura turned, chin in the air. "Alright. Thank you for the warning earlier. Good night."

Kagome rolled her eyes before kissing Rin good night on her cheek. "Good night, everyone."

When she entered her room, she stretched languidly before drifting over to her bed, letting her dress fall to the ground in a heap. The maid would get it in the morning. A flickering red candle on her desk caught her eye, strange because she hadn't bought any red candles recently. She walked over and felt her jaw drop, lifting the small piece of paper in weak fingers.

Her pulse picked up with excitement and she opened the wax seal- the Prince's seal, quickly.

_-What would you consider worth the effort of rebellion? –S. Taisho –_

Kagome sat slowly on her bed, heart racing. She had known the Prince would over hear her conversation with the Headmistress- his line's hearing was exceptional. She had _not_ known that he would think anything she said interesting enough to warrant a note.

Smiling, Kagome rummaged through her drawers for a small teal candle before picking up her quill. She tickled her chin with the feather while thinking of a response.


	2. Chapter 2

_We dance for laughter, we dance for tears, we dance for madness, we dance for fears, we dance for hopes, we dance for screams, we are the dancers, we create the dreams._

_-Penny32_

Chapter 2: For Freedom?

The Prince of the Western Lands woke in the haze of a dream that he could not remember, pleasantly wrapped in a warm cocoon of unfamiliar sheets, languid and relaxed. The first thought he coherently processed was that he needed to take more vacations- it was nice to wake without having a pressing schedule being read to him by his squire. The second thought was brought to him by his nose- the scent of heat, wax and ocean water.

The first two obviously belonged to a candle but the third? He turned his head sideways, braided hair sliding across his shoulder and onto his pillows.

Ah. A scented candle had been lit on his bedside table, placed next to a note sealed in white wax flecked with purple. The sealing wax was faintly scented with lavender and he lifted the note to study it more closely.

An interesting idea to scent wax the way people usually scented themselves with perfumes. It was interesting enough to warrant a new fad at Court, for sure.

He was not truly surprised to find the sigil belonged to the young Lady he had sent a note to the evening before. The sigil was of the Foreta province known for its ingenuity and precious gem and salt mines. Heiress Higurashi of the Foreta Province would, of course, be the first to know of new inventions created by her artisans.

His golden eyes flicked over the thick parchment paper she had sent him before glancing at the window peeking through the curtain. Snow fell thick and heavy, blown past the shutters with fierce winds. The blizzard was coming down in full force, ensuring that even if it ended that evening it would be a few days before the roads were able to be traveled. An unexpected, though much needed, vacation.

Sighing and deciding to allow Shippou to sleep in a little longer, the Heir of the West shifted in the bed. Pillows were adjusted so he could lounge against them and read. A flick of his wrist brought another log to the fire, the crackle and pop echoed quietly around the silent room. Once comfortable, he opened the letter.

To his astonishment, it was rather short. In his experience, people always wrote him letters of substantial length- to the point where he was often skimming them or asking Shippou to write down the important parts in a report. Ladies of the Court definitely never sent him short letters- a stroke to his ego; but, also rather irritating when he unintentionally gave them the wrong idea about his interest. He wasn't sure if he was offended by the suggested _lack_ of interest by the Heiress of Foreta. Still, Lady Higurashi was piquing his curiosity both with her words yesterday and the few words she had sent as a response; and so, he settled down to read.

-_History has proven that freedom, family and love are worth rebelling for. While I understand the value of all three, I find myself willing to rebel most for the first; because, such actions would benefit all, not just myself and those I care dearly for. –K. Higurashi- _

His eyebrow lifted; his thoughts sardonic. How romantically selfless to fight for the freedom of the people. Still, despite his mockery of her words, he levitated his traveler's writing set to him and brought out his quill, ink and parchment.

_ -Freedom is not a commodity in short supply any longer, unlike the past long gone. What would you fight for in the present time? - S. Taisho-_

He marked it with his seal, put his set away and raised his head. "Shippou!"

To his amusement, his little red-haired squire was still half-asleep when he stumbled in. "Take this to Lady Kagome Higurashi… after you make yourself presentable. Deliver it before she goes to the morning meal."

"Yes, sir." Shippou bowed and stumbled out again, now clear-eyed but yawning and tucking in his rumpled shirt.


	3. Chapter 3

_You don't have to be a man to fight for freedom. All you have to do is be an intelligent human being. –Malcolm X_

Chapter 3:_ A Note Sealed with Red Wax_

Kagome had just finished dressing for the day when her maid entered with a note sealed in red wax. Her shock was mirrored by Isabella as she took the paper. "That was quick," she murmured softly, hardly believing at the Prince's prompt reply. "Do not inform anyone I am exchanging notes with the Prince, Isabella. It's nothing intimate and I do not want to be part of the rumor mill."

Isabella bowed, dimpling. "I know, my Lady. I _have_ been with you since you came of age, five years ago."

The black-haired miko smiled, eyes twinkling. "Yes, dear. Please, inform me when Rin and Kikyou wake. Classes have been cancelled today and we really must begin to answer the mail we've let pile up."

Isabella bowed and disappeared in a swirl of fog, eyes glinting silver-gray with a small bit of power. Her mistress seated herself at her desk- imported mahogany from the mainland, the last gift she had received from her father. She deftly opened the letter, pulse quickening with excitement.

The Prince was writing to her!

Her excitement quickly faded to anger and irritation as she read his words. Contrary to his belief, freedom was a commodity in short supply in many ways. Of course, he would never find himself in such a situation; but, his ignorance of reality was fundamentally irritating. His words made him seem like so many other males who gave no thought to the predicaments of others.

She must have hoped he was different to be so disappointed now. Sighing, she pulled out a piece of parchment and lit a few more candles with a handy match so that she could see better. The firelight was only so helpful with the curtains drawn to keep out the cold.

_-My Prince, _

_ Please understand that freedom is only truly and completely available to certain members of the populace. For example, I am training to hone my talents as a healer; but, I will never be able to use them to their full capability because I can not join the Healer's Temple. In the present time, I would still fight for freedom. Having reiterated my opinion, I feel compelled to ask: which of the three would you fight for? Freedom? Family? Love? –K. Higurashi – _

"Isabella, darling!" she called out, melting her lavender wax over a small flame. She folded the note and stamped the wax before it cooled, blowing on it to harden it more quickly. "Please, take this to the Prince."

Once her maid had disappeared again, Kagome reached into her drawer and pulled out her letters from home and the other Ladies of the Court. To her amusement, there was a letter from Miroku in the beginning of the pile.

She would respond to that one first and have it sent to him- in the neighboring wing of the same building. Then, came the letters of business she had to address as the Heir of Foreta.

"Kagome," her twin's voice cooed in her ear, arms twining around her shoulders in a heartfelt hug. "We should be able to play a game with Miroku-nee-san today."

Kagome smiled. "Perhaps after I finish these letters. Would you care to help with a few of the artisans? I know you enjoy talking to a few of them."

"Of course, dearest sister." Kikyou pulled a chair closer and sat down, sharing the desk with her sister. Her hair was unbound this morning and she was still in her emerald dressing gown. "So… what do you think of Prince Inuyasha?"

Kagome giggled. "The better question is: what do _you_ think of Prince Inuyasha, darling sister?"

Sesshoumaru looked at himself in the mirror, straightening his coat and tucking away the one particular strand of hair that always fell into his eyes.

"You have a note, my Lord." Shippou bounced up to him merrily; wide awake and hyper from the coffee he had been allowed to have that morning. His tone was teasing. "It's from your _lady friend_."

Sesshoumaru glared. "She is not a lady friend, Shippou. If someone over hears you saying something like that, there will be rumors started. You know I hate being part of rumors."

The little kitsune chortled. "You're the _Prince_. Everyone talks about you all the time!"

"Don't remind me." He took the note and lifted a hand, heading for the desk by the window. "I won't be available until after the noon day meal for activities. I have to take care of some reports I brought with me. Please, inform Naraku, Miroku and Inuyasha. Schedule what you will for later, Shippou. Until then, you have free time."

He grabbed an extra throw on his way to the desk, knowing it would be cooler by the window despite the drawn curtains. He loved the quiet stillness of winter, cocooning oneself in the warmth of a bunch of blankets, reading by candle light to wake up to a landscape of white; however, during certain times it was quite tedious. He liked being warm and winter in the West was icy.

Ah, well. Such was life. He pulled out his reports, glanced at the cover of the folder and set them aside. His letter opener slid under the scented wax and he paused a moment to breathe in the faint lavender aroma- there was definite potential for a new fad. Smiling, he opened the page (still short, much to his consternation) and read.

His smile faded, thoughts turning her words over in his mind. It was disconcerting to think that not everyone in his lands was free to do as they wished. His youkai heart gnashed its teeth at the very concept of chains for either himself or his people. In his opinion, laws were required to protect the population from chaos, but freedom was a basic right that was inherent to life. Laws should protect, not take away basic rights.

He frowned at the blank piece of parchment he had pulled out, feeling as if he had personally done Lady Kagome wrong despite not having written the laws himself. The relationship between court and the guilds was tenuous and occasionally explosive. As the Heir he may be able to use leverage to pass a bill allowing _all_ Healers to use their talents to their full abilities; but, such a thing would take time and it was unlikely his father would allow him the diversion.

His frown deepened. At the very least her words required research into the circumstances of his people. If he could change things for the better, he was honor-bound to try. Now though, he had to formulate a response.

_ -Lady Kagome, _

_ I confess to having never heard such an opinion as yours before and can promise to at least look into the discrepancies of what I believe to be a fundamental right. The Healer's Temple has many rules in place with good reason, I am sure; although it is strange to think that you would not be afforded the ability to use such a talent whenever you desire. In response to your question: I would fight for all three, equally. Freedom, family and love are the tenets of life. Would you not agree? – S. Taisho – _

"Shippou." The kitsune appeared with a flare of ostentatious sparkles that had his Master Knight rolling his eyes as he stamped his crest into the red wax. "Take this to Lady Kagome, please."


	4. Chapter 4

_I love to see a young girl go out and grab the world by the lapels. Life's a bitch. You've got to go out and kick ass. –Maya Angelou_

Chapter 4:

Kikyou's eyebrow rose as Isabella handed the red-sealed parchment to her twin. "What's that? Whose crest is it?"

Kagome raised wide eyes to her sister, a slight blush forming on the upper slant of her cheek bones. She was the very image of a guilty party, her reaction astonishing to her sister. Her voice came out as a squeak. "No one important."

"No one?" Isabella giggled before disappearing quickly under Kagome's reproving glare.

"No one?" Kikyou echoed her twin's maid, hands crossing and leaning back in her chair to await an answer.

Kagome sighed, blue eyes beginning to twinkle. She looked down at the note in her hands, surprise on her face. "Prince Sesshoumaru seems to believe something I said yesterday was interesting."

Kikyou's jaw dropped. "_Prince Sesshoumaru_ is writing to you?!"

Her twin nodded and then laughed when Kikyou shrieked happily. The shriek was quickly followed by hugs and twirling dream scenarios about castles and flowers and babies with silver hair and blue eyes. They would have such cute children!

"It doesn't mean anything! It _doesn't_!" Kagome laughed caught up in her sister's frivolity. "Perhaps one day, but not now. Not yet. Please, don't tell anyone, my dear one."

Kikyou smiled, calming. "Oh, dear one. Of course you would think the Prince wouldn't mean anything by sending you notes. He doesn't send any young lady notes, but he has sent you one; surely, this means nothing."

Her sister shook her head, raven hair sliding over her shoulders with the movement. Her back was straight as she flicked back the window to watch the snow and wind, the happiness ran from her eyes like rain and made her sister wince. "Kikyou, to dream would be foolish. You know we are not given the liberty to choose such things ourselves. It is up to our parents."

Kikyou's shoulders curved inwards upon seeing her sister's sadness. She was the only one who knew the depth of Kagome's heart, her yearning to be more than her station required, forced her to be. She knew that the power in her blood, that ran like electricity through her veins when she healed and trained, ran in Kagome's as well. Both of them were meant for more than they were born to.

As the Heiress of Foreta, Kagome felt the soft chains of their station more than Kikyou did and for that she could only be grateful. If she had to smile and nod during meetings with the insipid, philistine morons of the Healer's Temple, she would have gone on a murderous rampage by now.

The Headmistress had said they were good girls and they while they were well-mannered, their souls were wild. They burned with a desire for more, far, far more than they were allowed.

Her sister's eyes were turning dark and depressed, the coal burning like turquoise in her far away gaze. She brought Kagome back with an attempt at lightness. "I would _love_ to see Kagura's face if she finds out you are exchanging notes with the Prince she seeks."

Kagome's narrowed eyes held glimmers of laughter when she turned away from the blizzard. "_No._"

Kikyou laughed. "Don't you want the drama though?"

"_No."_ She opened the seal, wax crumbling to the carpet. "Go finish your letters."

Ignoring her elder twin, Kikyou stepped closer and read from the note as well, chin on Kagome's shoulder. She lifted surprised eyes to Kagome when finished, watching in silence as Kagome moved to answer. Her sister's conversation with the Prince was certainly unconventional, bordering on indecent with the talk against the laws of the Healer's Temple. It was shocking to find that Kagome had voiced such private thoughts to the Prince- thoughts previously shared only with her twin. It was just as shocking if not more so to read the Prince's desire to know more about the situation. It almost seemed as if he was willing to research the matter, to possibly petition the Healer's Temple if he found it a worthy cause.

The Prince's support in such a petition would be instrumental in changing the rules that forbade Ladies of the Western Court from healing anyone not of noble blood. Even then, Palace Healers were called on first and foremost. It was definitely strange to have a lady "dirty her hands" with such an endeavor as healing. That mentality chafed almost as much as the Temple rules and Kagome had ranted about it for a good hour when Miroku had gotten injured once. She had knelt to heal him and had been pulled away by their Aunt, Miroku's mother, so that the Palace Healer would have space to work when he arrived- ten minutes later, while their cousin bled on the ground.

The rules were ridiculous and the mentality that had sprung from their existence even more ridiculous. If anyone could change the rules of their world, the constraints of society on lady healers, it was her beloved and brave sister.

Quietly, while Kagome put quill to parchment, Kikyou joined her and continued working. She watched her blue-eyed twin surreptitiously, pleased at the small, unconscious smile that tugged at her sister's mouth.

...

Sesshoumaru stood and stretched, his back popping in the silence of his room. Shippou cart wheeled into the room, flipping into the air, tail flapping. With a flourish, he landed on his knight master's table and bowed, holding a lavender-scented note above his head. "My lord, for you."

Sesshoumaru smiled at his incorrigible twelve-year old squire. The kid was both capable and adorable, though much too young to be a true squire. As the last of his line, Sesshoumaru and his father had been inclined to let him join the training program early as a page. They had not been expecting the miniscule kitsune to exceed their expectations; but he had, and had thusly ended up as Sesshoumaru's squire. The small red-head had kept the coveted position of Prince's Squire with his wit and intelligence, despite the youth that made it difficult for him to be truly serious all the time. Then again, Sesshoumaru cherished his little companion for his fighting spirit, had come to look upon the little kit as a brother. Life with a more experienced squire would be boring even if it meant not having to take care of details he normally shouldn't have to- like background reports. "Thank you, Shippou. Do you have a schedule prepared?"

"Yes, sir. It's here." He tapped a paw on an unopened folder. "You have a gaming appointment with Lady Kagura- back gammon. Then, an invitation to watch the Sapphire Quartet later in the afternoon. Dinner will be with everyone in the Great Hall. You will be dining at the Head Mistress' table. Lady Kagome will be at the table as well- she should be placed near you. After dinner, the ladies will be retiring to the library to read. Lady Rin has requested that you read to the younger ladies this evening. I told her you would decide later."

Sesshoumaru nodded and ruffled Shippou's hair, noting the widening of his grin. "Well done, Ship. You may have the rest of the day to do as you wish. No tricks on anyone important though."

Shippou grinned, turning and skipping off. "I won't get caught, my Lord!"

Sesshoumaru waited until the door was closed before lifting the letter to his nose. His eyes closed, appreciative of the feminine scent. Moments later, he was sitting on the window seat, the light of the falling snow muting the colors of his room and sifting over the ink of her words.

_-My Prince,_

_ Freedom, family and love are important to be sure; but, you are missing another tenet: happiness. Or perhaps happiness is the goal the other three bring within reach. What do you think? _

_ Additionally, it is heartening to have read your willingness to look at my opinion as a note of intrigue. I have found that my talent is useful for others of my circle; but, that most do not believe it should be used elsewise. To be sound of mind and body is a sense of freedom; thus, a healer should assist in attaining such a state whenever possible. The previous statement is part of the oath taken by the healers of the Temple. It is a statement I completely agree with. _

_ The wax is a novelty created by one of our artisans. If you would prefer another scent, please let me know. –K. Higurashi – _

He held the small red wax pillar to his nose, pleased to find the scent of cedar wood. Involuntarily, he smiled and moved to his desk once more.


	5. Chapter 5

_Silence kills the revolution. –Graffiti _

Chapter 5:

"Kagome-nii-san!" Rin ran into the room excitedly, eyes shining and skirts trailing with her speed. "Guess what?"

Kagome looked up from her work, papers strewn about her desk, candles burned low from much earlier in the day. Her sapphire woolen gown was draped around the legs of the chair, mixing with the folds of the scarlet throw she was using to keep warm. One of her hands was hidden in a mink arm warmer, the other holding up a piece of parchment to the glow of the blizzard and the dying fire. At her throat twinkled a diamond star, her name day gift from their mother.

To her youngest sister, she looked beautiful and day dreams filled her eyes with hero worship. "Sesshoumaru-sama will read to us later this evening!"

Kagome smiled distractedly before returning to her financial reports. "That is wonderful, dear one. Please, excuse me. I really must finish this before the Sapphire Quartet performance later."

Rin pouted. "Kagome-nii-san, the Quartet is playing in a few moments. Come on! We will be late. I have heard that all of the Lords will be there."

Surprised at the time, Kagome rose and draped the throw over the back of her chair. A quick check in the mirror, tucking in a few wayward strands of her hair, a touch of eyeliner to darken the corners of her eyes, and she was ready to go. Rin took her hand, beaming and Kagome couldn't help but hug her close. "Have you had a good day, dear one?"

Isabella chose that moment to fade in to the room. She handed Kagome the note with a twinkle in her eye. Rin groaned. "Another letter, nii-san? Shall I wait outside?"

Kagome shook her head and put the letter down. "I shall get to it later, love. Let's go. Kikyou is playing today!"

"Yes! Naraku-sama says that he is looking forward to seeing her play the cello. He played chess with her today though she requested a game from Inuyasha-sama. He played a game of cards with Kaguya-san." Rin brimmed with vitality as she walked along with her elder sister, filled with gossip from the day's events. "Sesshoumaru-sama played back-gammon with Kagura-san; but, he spent most of his day as you did- attending to business. Shippou-san told me."

Kagome hummed as they entered the main concert hall, gaze flitting about the room and landing on long silver hair and broad shoulders. He turned and she looked at the stage where the curtains were drawn, hoping she hadn't blushed. "Shippou is Sesshoumaru-sama's squire, correct?"

"Yes." Rin squealed and waved. "Sesshoumaru-sama is looking our way, nii-san!"

Kagome shifted and met the Prince's gold eyes, ignoring the electric zing that shot down her spine. She curtsied, smiling.

To her pleasure, he smiled and nodded back. At his side, his brother raised an eyebrow before Kaguya said something and drew their attention once more. Shaking her head at her racing pulse, she patted Rin's back. "Go sit with your friends, Rin. I'll see you at dinner."

Rin nodded, curtsied and practically danced off, much to her sister's amusement.

"Kagome-sama, would you sit with me for the duration of the concert?" A cool, low voice next to her ear made her whirl around. Unbeknownst to her the vibrancy of her dress drew the Prince's attention once more. His eyes narrowed when he saw his best friend, the Lord of Makai, speaking with his recent pen-pal.

"I would be honored, Lord Naraku." Kagome smiled at him and took the arm he offered. "Rin tells me you played a game with my sister earlier this afternoon."

His chuckle was as charming as the flash of warmth in his garnet eyes. Dark curls gave him a mysterious aura. "I find your sister to be an engaging companion. I look forward to seeing her play the cello this evening."  
To her surprised delight, his squire had reserved two front-row seats for them. While he spoke quietly with the young man, she observed him beneath her lashes, hoping his interest in her sister was genuine.

He would make a good match for Kikyou from what she had heard… although, that would mean having Kagura as a sister-in-law. Kikyou may not like that.

The curtains drew back and ladies dressed in filmy sapphire began to play, filling the air with a haunting, heartfelt melody. The audience fell silent and all of Kagome's thoughts fell to the wayside.

...

She walked into her room, releasing a huge yawn when the door closed behind her. The dinner had been pleasant enough, having been assigned Lord Hiten for her dinner partner. He was a little shy but attentive and witty. They had both been entertained by Lady Yura's attempts to touch Inuyasha-sama's hair that evening.

She hadn't allowed her gaze to wander to Sesshoumaru-sama at all, afraid of blushing and showing her interest. After all, their notes were simply for conversation's sake and they didn't mean anything more. To think otherwise was foolish.

Life was unfair and dreaming was best left to sleep.

Still, she lifted the letter delicately and smiled when she realized he'd used her gift to seal it. The scent of cedar wood was very masculine and it suited him. She did, however, want to find something that suited him better. Perhaps a future name day gift?

_-Lady Kagome,_

_ Happiness is easily attainable and easily lost; however, it is a matter of circumstance. Its loss must be felt to understand its value. While freedom, family and love are required for an individual to live, happiness is only desired. In this, I think happiness is something we strive for but that we can live without. People can not survive without freedom and family. Without love- something that comes in many forms, we surely wilt. Do you think love of another person is required for happiness?_

_ The Healer's Temple has long been honored for their belief in attending to any and all that need their aid. It is gratifying to know that you feel the same- even if you believe you can not act the same. Perhaps your background in the subject can assist me with a few questions I have. _

_ As you know, our dragons have gone for centuries without bearing new young. They are nigh unto immortal and so we have not lost them; but, this is a pressing issue and one that has remained unsolved despite all attempts to rectify it. Any pregnancy is closely monitored by the Healer's Temple; but, unfortunately after about the second stage of development, the last three pregnancies have gone into early labor. All dragonets have been lost for five centuries. The pregnancies are unstable and as such we must have a healer monitoring and assisting the female at all times. I am beginning to believe that the pregnancies become unstable because of an excess of male energy. I do not have a good grasp of the healing arts and as such must ask if this opinion is worth bringing up to the Dragon Healers._

_It has recently come to my attention that one of the younger dragons may be coming into a heat cycle soon. We will be trying to breed her with my stallion. I will send you previous and future notes for review. A fresh set of eyes would be much appreciated with this problem._

_Finally, thank you for the gift. It is a much appreciated novelty. Cedar wood is one of my favorite scents. What is yours? And your favorite color?_

_-S. Taisho –_

Kagome yawned once more. Ignoring her lethargy, she lit two more candles and reached for her quill as Isabella began to turn down her bed and lay out her sleeping garments.


	6. Chapter 6

_The journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step. –Lao Tzu_

Chapter 6: Ink, Still Wet

Sesshoumaru woke to bouncing, his mind still in dreams. With an irritated growl, he tossed his kitsune squire onto the chaise. He heard the thump, the oomph, and burrowed back into his quilts with a half-formed smirk.

"You have a letter, milord! A letter from your _lady friend_!" The bouncer reappeared, leaping onto his master's back. He was promptly returned to the chaise, the letter plucked from his grasp. Secretly, he wondered at his master's dexterity when half-asleep. "Shall I light some candles? It's _still_ snowing. We're going to be here for at least a week more, my Lord."

Sesshoumaru grunted. Shippou took it to mean an affirmative and bustled around the room with a long match, blowing on the end to light it with a bit of foxfire. A shuffle in the blankets revealed his master's face and tousled hair. "Out, kitsune. You have the day off so long as you got the information I requested."

"I did! It is on the table!" Shippou turned and was gone. "Bye bye!"

Sesshoumaru shook his head at the little guy's antics and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, breathing deeply as he picked up the paper on his bedside table. He was getting addicted to the lavender scent of her letters. Yawning, he broke the seal and pulled another pillow beneath his head so he could read it comfortably.

_-My Prince,_

_ Firstly, in regards to the dragons, a good assessment would require the notes of the previous attempts. I can say that female energy is required to ease the power drain of all other types of pregnancies. It is more common for females to seek the comfort of other females for both childbirth and childrearing. Female energy is being drained from the mother into the child and that loss of energy may be what is destabilizing the process. This is instinctively adjusted by the presence of mothers and sisters in the wild and elsewhere. I know that female veterinarians are desired to be available for births. I'm not sure if female veterinarians are also asked to tend the dragons. I have only heard of the Dragon Healers- all of which are male members of the Temple, tending them. Personally, I believe yours is a valid question to ask and explore. You honor me in asking my counsel. Thank you, my Lord._

_ In response to your first question, I agree with much of what you have said. Happiness is not required to live; but, without experiencing it I do not believe we can truly live. Joy and happiness are what give us strength in times when we must go without. In this it is reminiscent of love. Happiness is to experience love in some way and like love, comes in many forms. Having recently come from the Sapphire Quartet concert, I am not sure if love of another person is required for happiness. My sister is in true bliss when she plays one of her favorite pieces- she enters a place where even I, her twin, can not follow. It is a love that separates her from the world and grants her a happiness only other musicians can find. Having said that, I do not think I have ever seen anyone happier than when they were in love with another person. Their joy is tangible (occasionally uncomfortable for those around them) and can be seen by the whole world. My conclusion can only be that love is necessary for true happiness and that it can be achieved through a myriad of ways- the best being the love of another person. Do you agree?_

_ I am glad you like the scented wax. Please, inform me when you need more. My favorite scent is lavender although I like our ocean scent as well. My favorite color is burgundy, the color of wine in shadows. What's yours?_

_ -K. Higurashi –_

Sesshoumaru smiled, pleased with her response to his dragon questions. She hadn't made anything up just to get in his good graces and he appreciated that more than anything else. His dragons were very important to him. He had a hand in taming almost all of the dragons that had come of age in recent years since they aged much more slowly than most beings on the planet. Still, despite their longevity, they were slowly dying out around the world and no one knew why.

It would be a great feat to discern the reason and to find a way to save them. Honor would be brought to the West. More than that, they would have found a way to save a great and noble species.

He should have guessed that her favorite scent was lavender. She had worn a perfume with a trace of it yesterday evening at dinner. He had gotten a whiff when he had walked past her to his seat by the Headmistress. The lavender had been blended with rain and he suspected that beneath the perfume, her natural scent would be utterly feminine and intriguing, mixing seamlessly with her perfume.

He would not have guessed that a young lady with such a sterling reputation would like such a risqué color. It was both royal and illicit, the stuff which one daydreamed their sheets were woven of. Absently, he wondered how she would look with a trace of shadowed scarlet over her skin.

Lovely, to be sure… especially with those dark blue eyes and long black lashes.

He rose before he got lost in an imaginary happenstance that would lead to a cold bath. Such things were best left to those who could afford to let their hearts run away with them. He was the Prince and his mating would be political, and later, if he was lucky, one of love. It was highly unlikely that he would find love before his mating and he didn't want to. It would complicate his already complicated life… though it would be a far more pleasing milestone if he could mate whoever he desired.

Lady Kagome's back ground, lineage and beauty were all favorable for candidacy as a possible bride. He shook his head once. It was foolish to let his thoughts roam down that road. The choice was up to their parents.

He placed the letter on his desk, absently ringing for a servant to draw him a bath in the adjacent bathing room. The scent of lavender was clearly getting to his head.

"A bath, please." The servant bowed and left to do as requested. It would be another few minutes at least.

Heaving a silent sigh at himself- he really shouldn't be doing this (it would give her the wrong idea), he sat and lit a few candles. His ink was still wet from the day before.


	7. Chapter 7

_We reach with our hands,_

_Brush away the clouds and pierce the sky_

_To grab the moon and Mars_

_But we still can't reach the truth._

_-Tite Kubo_

Chapter 7: Social Constraints

Kagome awoke to a smiling, mischievous Isabella. "Good morning, my Lady. I took the liberty of retrieving something for you earlier today. Classes are cancelled for the duration of the storm due to our unexpected guests. Prince Sesshoumaru has agreed to a chess match in the library after the noon day meal. After your match, Miroku-sama desires tea with his cousins."

"Mmmkay." Kagome yawned, blinked languidly and turned away. "Later."

"Prince Sesshoumaru wrote to you first thing this morning, my Lady. I think you should write back. It will break the tedium of the business he is working on now." Isabella laughed when her mistress shot up in bed at her words. She held up an emerald, embroidered velvet robe. "Your dressing gown?"

Kagome allowed her maid to brush her hair while she read, unable to wait even a few moments longer. Really, she knew it was foolish but her heart beat in her throat when she saw the letter with his seal on it.

_ -Lady Kagome, _

_ Thank you for your advice on the dragon pregnancies. You have given me much to think on. I look forward to hearing more. I will send the notes as soon as I return to the Capitol. They are currently in the Archives and are thusly unavailable for delivery at this time. It is astonishing that the blizzard still shows no signs of slowing down. I have heard there are many ladies here who are unhappy with this occurrence because they have an aversion to snow. I myself enjoy the colder months. There is a type of rugged quiet found in mountains and forests covered in white that can not be experienced during any other season. _

_ Dragons, despite being creatures of flame and smoke, enjoy the cold as well. I suppose it feels good to breathe in what opposes your very nature, to challenge the air as they do during flight and in life. My steed, Xanthos, will spiral up and down mountains for nothing more than the glory of feeling the icy winds that shoot around and over the rocky crags. His roar becomes wild during those rides and he often forgets himself and tries to rise beyond the skies to the sun or the moon. _

_ As for love and happiness, I somewhat agree. Happiness can not be felt without having first felt love; however, I do not believe they are the same. One is not the form of another but a compatriot. I do agree that love is necessary for true happiness to be felt. The best way is in the eyes and arms of another person. No matter how beautiful a musical composition, how touching a painting or how descriptive a poem, to be cherished by a living, breathing individual means more than all the other three combined. Love is the purest form of trust and emotion. It shows the strength of someone's heart- or so my father says. It consumes and purifies individuals so that they can reveal the most valuable of themselves. _

_ My favorite color is the color of rain clouds, an in-between blue-gray that promises life and fresh water to the lands upon which we reside. There is a story behind the rain- a folk tale from Makai that I particularly enjoy about the taming of the first water dragon. Perhaps you've heard of it? _

_ -S. Taisho –_

Kagome dismissed Isabella, moving to the window seat in something like a daze, her heart racing. The Prince's correspondence was intriguing and terrifying. She had followed his lead and lengthened her letters to him; but, this discourse on favorite colors and stories was bordering on flirtation and she had never been one to do such a thing. She knew herself well enough to know that if she fell in love- even accidentally, she would be broken-hearted if her paramour was not selected as her mate.

Her heart had beat quickly from the first note the Prince had sent her and, of course, it had not stopped. It wouldn't if they continued along this vein and she would surely but inexorably fall for this person who read and responded to her thoughts so beautifully.

She should distance herself and shorten the length of the letter. He would understand, she knew. Her hands reached for the quill and ink, the corners of her mouth turned down, sadness and frustration forming a bubble by her heart at the constraints of her noble world.

...

Sesshoumaru rose from stretching his muscles, ready for the sparring match he was going to put Shippou through. It would be his warm-up and his squire's training for the day. Then, he grinned at the thought, he had matches with Naraku and Inuyasha. Both of them had coerced and cajoled until he had been drawn from his studies and reports. He had to agree that this was a much better way to spend the morning hours.

There were a few spectators in the stands of the indoor training grounds, ladies with wide, excited eyes. It was interesting to find scorch marks and water marks from past matches on the ground. Of course, he knew that the ladies had to train their own innate gifts and powers; but, he had never seen any of them actually use their gifts. It would be interesting to see how they were trained to defend themselves for worst-case scenarios when their male counterparts were absent. He glanced around the arena, noting that the other young Lords were still getting limber.

Much to his amusement, Shippou was preening for the young Lady Rin. He couldn't blame the boy- the girl was charming and smart with a wide, disarming smile. She was also the only young Lady here of his social class and age.

He supposed he could go easy on the boy today… not that it would matter with those stars shining in her eyes. She would probably want to nurse any of the wounds he inflicted on his squire, cooing the whole time like a little bird. He watched their flirtation a moment longer before huffing and turning away, his braid swishing loosely between his shoulder blades, thoughts wandering to Lady Rin's eldest sister.

He was quite sure there would be a letter waiting for him when he was finished with his matches the morning. He was also quite sure he shouldn't be as interested to read said letter as he was.

So, he changed the course of his thoughts and took a stance in one of the training circles marked on the floor. "Come, Shippou. On guard."

The kitsune flipped over, pulling out his botan with a florid extravagance that rubbed Sesshoumaru the wrong way. The fighting arts were not for play acting... even if a pretty girl was watching.

With a flick of his wrist he attacked, smacking Shippou's wrist. "Hand up."

Shippou adjusted and countered as he had been taught. Sesshoumaru pressed again. "Forward. Back. Butterfly."

The butterfly cut was poorly executed for the height of his opponent and he forced the little kitsune to do it again and again until he had it right. Behind him, Naraku and Inuyasha struck up a friendly match, followed by the Thunder Brothers and the cheering from the young ladies eventually grew.


	8. Chapter 8

_A mighty flame followeth a tiny spark. –Dante Alighieri_

Chapter 8: A Bit of Advice

Kagome smiled when she walked into the stadium, easily finding her little sisters near the front, watching a dark-haired male and one of the Princes face off. Luckily, they had saved her a seat. To her surprise, she caught Prince Sesshoumaru's eye when she looked up to watch the match. He didn't acknowledge her, didn't even see her.

His look was blank, calculating. His eyes cold and watchful of Lord Naraku's every move. A strand of silver hair was waving in front of his face, adding a strange sensuality to the image of him as a lethal predator. He reminded her more of a tiger in that moment than a dog. So beautiful and utterly dangerous she couldn't have torn her gaze away if she had tried.

Suddenly, he moved, pressing a series of attacks at Lord Naraku. The attacks were swiftly countered. They moved at quicksilver speed, sword strikes appearing as little more than silver gleams and echoing sounds when suddenly a hint of red appeared. Then, another. And another.

They broke and Kagome was able to see two marks on Lord Naraku. One on his wrist, one on his thigh very close to the femoral artery but not deep enough to be life-threatening. Prince Sesshoumaru's forearm bled close to his elbow, also not dangerous. After all this was merely a sparring match and all young knights were trained to have full control of their blades. There were not many accidental or life-threatening wounds delivered in the arenas of the West.

Nonetheless, the ladies around her gasped theatrically at the sight of blood, whimpering and tensing with fear. Kagome barely refrained from rolling her eyes. It was clear that had they been serious, at least one of them would have had a mortal wound by now. The two fighters' skill with the sword was legendary- Sesshoumaru-sama's in particular.

There was another flash of silver and a red gleam glowed from Naraku-sama's neck. Sesshoumaru-sama had him at sword point, the other male's weapon angled to attack but not close to being in range.

Kagome rose and cheered as the two bowed to each other, then to the stands. She smiled warmly at the Prince when he caught her eye again before glancing at Kikyou. Her twin was leaning over the railing, speaking softly to Naraku-sama with Rin by her side.

"Lady Kagome," the Prince had come up to the railing as well and she was compelled to walk forward and speak to him. She could feel Kagura's narrow-eyed gaze on her.

She curtsied before him. "Well done, Prince Sesshoumaru. I congratulate you on your victory."

He smiled and her heart stilled at the sight. His eyes glowed and his whole face lightened. "Thank you. I must warn you though that I am equally adept at chess. Are you afraid?"

Her spine straightened and her smile curled up. "Not at all, my Lord. If I am not equally adept at the game than it will be a good learning experience."

"Touché, my Lady. We will see who learns from whom later this evening." They both shifted apart as the Headmistress came closer to congratulate the Prince.

She curtsied once more, ignored Kagura's ire, Kikyou's knowing smile and began to walk away. Rin trailed after her, chatting about the matches she had missed. If she had cared to look behind her, she would have seen her twin wave at Kagura mockingly.

...

The young Heir to the West rubbed a towel over his scalp as walked back into his room, shivering at the coolness sliding down his spine. Winter was beautiful but why did it have to be so cold? The fire in the grate was burning cheerfully and the heating spells kept the room relatively warm; but, the cold always seeped in somehow at random intervals. It was more apparent in the hallways; but, it happened in the rooms as well.

For now he walked to his desk, lifting the parchment he had seen when he had returned from his sparring matches. To his pleasure, he opened the scented wax to two pages instead of just one.

-_Prince Sesshoumaru,_

_ Again, you honor me with your willingness to share such important information as the details of the dragon pregnancies. I confess it is an intriguing topic and I very much look forward to assisting in any way that I can. The more I think about it, the more I believe you may be correct. The drain in female energy that comes with the development of the child in the womb can not be replaced by masculine energy alone. It would unbalance the fetus. Both parents are needed to raise a child properly and perhaps this process is much more sensitive in dragons than previously thought. Perhaps the balance of energy is needed during development as well. These thoughts would be better teased out with more information; but, they are worth contemplating none-the-less, I think._

_ I am afraid I shall have to shock you with the knowledge that I have only read and learned about dragons. I have seen them as specks in the sky and have heard their roars through the corridors of the castle; but, I have never seen one up close. They are very rare now and closely guarded by the Kings of the four lands, only seen during festivals. As the Heiress of Foreta I am usually attending festivities in our Province and not at the Capitol like my younger sisters when the young knights ride their dragons in the parade. Knowing this, would you still like my counsel on dragon pregnancies?_

_ I have; however, heard the Taming of the First Water Dragon many times. It is a good story and I remember thinking that the wizard had a very strange fashion sense. An orange and purple-blue robe is outlandish- even for a story. My favorite folk tales were always about the mermaids and their worlds beneath the sea. I particularly enjoyed the tale of Nimue and her journey to the Kraken's lair to retrieve the forgotten sword of King Arthur. There is a strangely surreal sense to all of those stories, a fantastic set of circumstances that allows the imagination to drift into unknown, magical waters. For certain, they are a pleasant diversion from letters of business and law._

_ I find myself in a difficult position and if you have time, a bit of advice would be most helpful. My father allows me to take part in the Judiciary Council of Foreta in his stead. Recently, it has come to my attention that a dispute between two fishermen that had already been settled has arisen twice more. Neither is willing to uphold their part of the compromise; but, they are the only caregivers of their families and as such I am reluctant to throw them in jail. They must suffer some disciplinary action though I am not sure what will work. Do you have any suggestions?_

_ -K. Higurashi –_

Ignoring the coolness of his hair, he immediately sat at his desk, pleased to see that Shippou had kept the writing set out.


	9. Chapter 9

_What's madness but nobility of soul _

_at odds with circumstance? The day's on fire! _

_I know the purity of pure despair,_

_My shadow pinned against a sweating wall._

_That place among the rockso is it a cave,_

_Or winding path? The edge is what I have._

_-Theodore Roethke_

Chapter 9: _A Game of Chess_

The breath she took before entertaining the library was deep- controlled. She was quite determined to keep her pulse steady and her nerves away from anything remotely resembling nervousness. She was the Heir to Foreta Province of the Western Lands and she was not going to get so excited that she grew light-headed. She was _not._ So thinking, she nodded at Isabella to open the door, studiously ignoring her maids' knowing smile.

Headmistress Amoru was waiting with Prince Sesshoumaru in the circular center of the library, framed by towers of books glowing dimly in the light of the candles and the fading storm. The Prince was silver-gold and shadow, almost glowing in the dusty, ethereal quiet, the center piece of the scene. Next to him the Headmistress looked very small and Kagome had to wonder if everyone looked so insignificant standing next to such a commanding presence.

The blue-eyed miko, her hair brushed to a gleam, smiled and curtsied at the two waiting for her. Isabella mimicked her movements from behind, her curtsy a shade deeper than that of her mistress.

"A cloak, Kagome-chan?" The Headmistress' voice was amused as she rose, the half-pinned even fall of her hair drifting over her shoulder.

Surprised, but not showing it- apparently the Headmistress was not aware of the need for cloaks, she responded easily while wondering what the Prince had planned besides their chess game. "Of course, Headmistress. You know how easily I get cold. Good afternoon, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Good afternoon, Lady Higurashi," he murmured. "I have found a nice table in the corner behind the history shelves for our chess game. If Lady Amoru permits, perhaps we can retire there within hearing and scent range so that she may finish her other work?"

Lady Amoru beamed at the Prince and patted his cheek, the gesture a familiar one as his aunt. "I will be in my office off the second floor balcony, doing some paper work, children. Enjoy your game."

They both smiled politely, privately rolling their eyes at the absolute_ need_ for chastity in the Court. Kagome curtsied when the Headmistress turned to leave, doubly surprised that they were allowed such liberty as they were given. It was not common for the adult escort to leave young ones- especially those just coming into their powers and instincts unaccompanied. In her own way, Lady Amoru was giving the pair of them a compliment for being so accomplished at controlling their more elemental natures.

"Come, Lady Kagome." the Prince offered her his arm, successfully breaking into her thoughts and smiling very slightly- just the curve of the corners of his mouth; but, then she had never seen his smile grow more than that. He did not emote as much as his younger brother and was very reserved and polite in public. His circles were both larger and smaller than Prince Inuyasha's as well. He knew more people but few people knew him well.

She wondered if she would get to know him better through their letters. What a thought! She opened her mouth to thank him for his advice but then caught sight of the colorful petticoats of some students behind the bookshelves and remembered the Headmistress only a floor above. They would all be able to hear her words and she didn't want to let anyone else know about their letters just yet. Instead she began a conversation on a more neutral topic since he seemed content to remain silent. "The storm finally seems to be slowing down. Some of the girls are already planning sleigh rides. Will you be here long enough to enjoy the festivities?"

He shrugged one shoulder as he pulled out their seats and took her cloak from Isabella, gesturing her hand maid away with a nod. The Prince's eyes were gleaming gold in the dusk of the lightly-falling snow and his hair had been braided, a few strands falling over his cheekbones to frame his face, his mouth.

He held up a hand when Kagome moved to sit, eyes beginning to glimmer with stirrings of his line's legendary power. Fascinated, Kagome watched as poisonous green lightening shot out to the edge of his irises from his pupil, jagged and violent as a spell wove around the area they were in. Her skin shivered with the touch of his power, with the restraint she could barely sense so great was his control.

His aura settled into the area of his seat, a quiet baritone murmur coming to her ears even though his mouth wasn't moving. To anyone who could not see him but could feel and hear him- like the Headmistress, it would seem like he was still in his seat.

She gave him a wary look, instantly catching on to his deception. "What is this for, my Lord?"

"You have never seen a dragon, correct?" The smile was back, curving higher up than the previous one and momentarily stunning her. She blinked and he leaned against his chair, waiting for her to decide to be adventurous. He hoped she would, having quite enjoyed watching the wonder in her eyes. He could feel the warmth of her from when she had leaned in unconsciously to watch his small display and to his pleasure, she smelled like lavender and rain and something uniquely effeminate. Her own scent, beneath the light perfume, was warm, kind and just a touch spicy.

Her blue eyes-an intriguing oceanic shade that shifted in the candle light like waves at the prow of a boat, widened with delight at his words. She smiled widely before closing her eyes and mimicking his spells. Her aura settled into her seat and the quiet, higher note of her voice joined his. Quickly she moved some of the pieces on the chess board, adding an element to their deception.

He held out her cloak and placed it over her shoulders before pulling his away from the back of his chair where Shippou had placed it earlier. To his amusement, they had both selected white. It would serve them well on the off chance anyone was looking out a window near the stables. There was still enough snowfall that such a thing was unlikely; but, it was better to be safe than to get caught. Silently, he held out his arm once more, frowning when he realized she had no gloves or hand protection.

The window gave with a rough push, the sound muffled against the snow that had gathered around it. Banks and banks of the powdery substance had submerged the green lawns and gardens of the Astorian Castle and turned it into a winter wonderland. The eves of trees dripped with crystal glimmers, shades of gray under silver-gray clouds. Quietly, he helped her up and into the snow, lifting her by the waist until his cloud had formed at his feet.

He used the smallest amount of energy possible to avoid detection by his aunt. His foot closed the window gently and he marked its place on the outside of the building. Silently, his arm around her waist (dear gods, her scent in the cold, bright air was absolutely divine), he sped through the trees into the gloom of shadows that would hide them from prying eyes.

Following the scent of fire and earth, the scent of pure heat and life, he guided them to the dragon stables, touching down just outside the door. As he did so, he realized the snow was too deep to open the door and picked Kagome up again, noting the acceleration in her heart and the hum in his own veins as her scent began to sink into his clothes.

He drifted through an open window carefully, touching his aura to Xanthos' before entering lest his dragon steed try and eat him and his lady friend. "Xanthos," he murmured quietly, pride entering his voice. "Hello, my friend."

His dragon, coils of black as deep as the heart of the night, scales that glimmered incandescent gold at the reflection of light, with eyes of amber and pupils of poisonous green, greeted him with a snort and a nudge that would have sent most others flying. Instead he petted through whiskers longer than his arm and ruffled a deceptively-soft mane of red-gold hair, allowing his dragon to coil his body around him. He drew Kagome closer as she watched Xanthos' eyes warily, awe beginning to override any other instinct she had around his steed's presence. The heat from the dragons warmed them, the scent of their smoky breath filling their lungs.

Tentatively, her hand reached out to touch his mane, dragging her fingers through the ruff right down to his scales and scratching a moment. Her giggle when the dragon laid down and rumbled greatly pleased Sesshoumaru.

He watched as she acquainted herself with the largest dragon to be tamed yet, aware that she didn't realize that Xanthos usually only answered to him. She was a rare exception to Xanthos' tolerance for beings smaller in size- the only one except himself and Inuyasha. His steed did not even tolerate their father near him.

Maybe it was her scent? He sighed as she scratched Xanthos' nose and traced his claw. He knew he shouldn't press their interaction further, but he _wanted_ to and he was the Prince of the West… if he worked it the right way, he might get love before and after his mating.

The black dragon twitched his wing and her skirt ruffled with the movement, flashing small boots and a trace of white skin. He wondered if she was attracted to him too.

He drifted closer and put his arm around her waist, glad to see the small blush rise to the bridge of her nose at his proximity. He flexed his arm at her waist and watched her pulse jump in her throat; her fingers lay on his hand gently though she kept her eyes on his dragon. Slightly irritated that she was trying so hard to ignore him, he leaned down, felt the coolness of her soft hair despite the heat of the stables. Her scent filled his head. Lavender. Rain. Lady Kagome Higurashi.

"_Kagome,_" he spoke softly in a tone he knew had females looking at him beneath their lashes, "would you care to go for a ride?"

She glanced up at him, wonder suffusing rain-dark eyes framed in dark lashes and smooth, white skin. A rose bud mouth curved into a smile so beautiful he was momentarily tongue-tied. Her voice was husky from the cold and matched her scent perfectly, reminding him of burgundy sheets, a dream that had been ignored for propriety. "_Please_?"

He smiled and drew her closer, snapping his fingers at Xanthos. His dragon bent towards them, angled so that they could climb on easily. Sesshoumaru settled her close enough in front of him that he could feel her through their cloaks. He shifted his own cloak around hers to keep her warm and conjured up the reins and bit on the black dragon. Another touch of magic opened the roof over his dragon's stall. Muscles bunched beneath them, absolute power thrumming through the air like a song as bright and as shining as a diamond gleaming in a cave. Her breath of excitement fogged the icy air and he curled his arm around her, whipping the reins.

Xanthos leapt up, up and higher into the prisms of ice, into the clouds and the sky beyond, a rush of ferocious, beautiful air, a snarl of freedom. Breathless laughs echoed through the snow, falling into silence as they rose into the gray, colorless snow on the back of a dragon that was as untamable as the wind.

Screw propriety.


	10. Chapter 10

_If we're not supposed to dance, why all this music? –Gregory Orr_

Chapter 10: From Parchments to People

They smelled of exhilaration when they returned, having fixed their hair over a slow dissolution of the deception spell. Their cloaks were discarded over their chairs in the sudden heat of the library, clothes straightened quickly. Sesshoumaru was pleased as he covertly watched the young Lady Higurashi study their chess board.

She was still smiling an hour after they had returned. Her pleasure smelled like sweetness to him, adding another layer to the rain and lavender. "Sesshoumaru-sama, do I have a spot on my nose?"

He chuckled, marveling at how easily it was to flirt with this young lady he had only met days ago by parchment more so than in person. "No, Kagome-san. Perhaps then I would have an excuse to be as bewitched as I am?"

She blushed charmingly, glancing up at him with those amazing eyes that flashed quicksilver in certain lights and midnight blue in others. What would they look like against those burgundy sheets he was unable to get out of his head? "It is you who has given me just cause to be bewitched, my Lord."

He smiled and shook his head, dispelling his thoughts for later. He needed to change the subject before his aunt smacked him over the head for leading one of her favorite students on. It would be rather embarrassing in front of the young Heiress of Foreta. "Not at all, dear Lady. Tell me, have you read Fortue's Book of Ice Sculpting spells?"

She moved her queen, marking his knight and his rook. He paused- that was a good move and while she was nowhere near as good as he was, she was a fast learner. Her smile twinkled as she tilted her head. The candles flickered over creamy skin, an emerald gown, a shadow of cleavage. "They will come in handy once the snow stops falling won't they? Shall we instigate a contest? Lords against Ladies?"

He took a pawn and put her Queen in danger from his castle. "An ice sculpting contest?"

She hummed thoughtfully. "Yes, my Lord. It would be great fun. Wouldn't you agree?"

His eyes were drawn down her figure, the deep green making her pale skin glow, beautiful against the white fur of her cloak and the golden chain around her neck. "I would. We shall propose it this evening."

He looked at the move she had made, focusing. She had put him in a quandary- he'd have to lose a piece to win. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her gaze drifting over him and he inwardly preened.

Chiseled body, strong arms and shoulders (she knew from intimate experience), defined chin, hair as silver as snow, eyes like burning suns rimmed in lashes so light they glowed incandescent. Everyone acknowledged the beauty of the royal line-especially the Heir; but, Kagome was both pleased and displeased to note that she was one of the few who knew the inner beauty of the Heir as well. He was kind, intelligent, gallant, strong, courteous and well-mannered. He listened to her, conversed with her, flirted with her as easily as breathing.

She was comfortable around him- too comfortable. Her heart was already enamored with him. Her blood was warmed by his arms around her, his cheek brushing hers back in the stable and in the sky when he had held her so close she could do naught but feel him and the wind and the black dragon beneath them.

To date, riding with him through the snow was the best memory of her life. Dancing through air filled with prisms and whorls of ice on a being of night and fire, lace skirts fluttering behind her was an indescribable feeling. For those few moments, she had been nothing but energy and wilderness, a soul free to race storms and fly to the stars.

"Lady Kagome, do I have a spot on my nose?" His voice was amused, his glance even more so.

She blushed and laughed. "No, my Lord Sesshoumaru. I was merely lost in a memory."

He looked up, a secret in his eyes, aware of what she was remembering. "A pleasant one, I hope."

"Yes. It was absolutely wonderful."

"Good." He sat back, satisfied. "Check, my Lady."

...

"How was your chess match with our esteemed Prince, darling cousin?" Miroku's voice was jovial as he greeted her from his slouched position on the solar settee. "He is a rather ferocious opponent."

She sighed and settled down next to him as Rin leapt up to bring her a cup of cocoa. "I lost, dear cousin."

He looked at her, violet eyes piercing, catching the loosened locks of her pin-up. "You don't seem too upset."

"It was expected. Chess has never been my strong point." She settled back as Rin curled up next to her and Kikyou pulled a duvet over herself. "Now, please inform us of this rumor going around that you and your betrothed- the lovely Lady Sango, have been seen on outings together. I thought her father didn't want you near her until the wedding day."

He paled. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Kikyou laughed. "Oh, dear one, our cousin has been breaking the rules!"

...

Kagome walked quickly back into her room, hurrying to get dressed in time for the evening meal. She was to sit at the head table again since she was one of the older students; but, also as Kaede-sensei's only healing student.

To her surprise, a letter awaited her and she stared at it for a heartbeat, torn between getting into her rose-pink silk and reading. Sighing she picked up the dress and put it on, turning so that Isabella could lace up the back. A delicate necklace of silver and teardrop diamonds hugged her throat and trailed to her cleavage. Her hair was brushed into a simple twist and held in place with diamond pins.

The diamonds were a family heirloom that she and her sisters shared. Kikyou would be wearing the sapphires today. Rin was still young for such things and would go unadorned with the younger children.

She glanced at the letter, looking at Isabella hopefully.

Her maid sighed and turned to go. "I'll be back in five minutes. You can read it but you'll have to wait to reply."

Kagome didn't wait for an answer, opening the letter and settling her skirts around her at her chair. She didn't hear her door open or the surprised look of her caller when he saw her reading and recognized the parchment. He cocked an eyebrow.

-_Lady Kagome-_

_ Please do not hesitate to ask for advice from myself at any point in our acquaintance. Not only am I the Heir to the West and am thus available for such questions; but, I am also a peer of yours and as such desirous of the stimulating conversations such questions often pique. We are both students who can learn from these situations. _

_ As for the matter you are unsure on… while I understand your empathy in the situations the families of the two men will find themselves in, they must still be punished. They both knowingly broke the rules you and your father set out for them after having been warned three times- thus, they can not claim ignorance in their actions. They put themselves and their families in danger of being brought to justice. Their behavior is clearly uncomfortable for many people, not just their families, or it wouldn't be an issue at the provincial level. You must also think of how this affects their township, etc. They must be disciplined, possibly thrown in jail. You can always release them early if they seem to have learned their lesson. _

_Laws must be upheld, my Lady, or anarchy may gain a foothold in our society. _

Here, there was a pause it seemed, the ink slightly smudged.

_I have just returned from our chess game. I do hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. I certainly hope to challenge you again. That wonderful memory you mentioned was a shared one, an experience that will hopefully be repeated. _

_ Dragons are nothing but shivering power and flame in the air. They race the very winds and rise to devour clouds, to roar challenges at the moon. Someday, you must experience a dragon race. I can only imagine being on the ground and watching us up in the sky. I am quite sure you would become as enamored of dragons as I have. This can only assist you when I finally get those notes to you. _

_ Tell me, my Lady, what is your favorite season and why? And, what are the spells that put scorch marks on the ground of your indoor stadium? The young knights learn spells of war for such effects to remain on our training grounds; however, the young ladies of the Court are surely not learning such spells. It would be most curious if they were. _

_ -S. Taisho-_

She frowned at the last paragraph and glanced at her writing set, mind awhirl with her response. Did she have enough time? Still, she ignored her caller much to his amusement.

He leaned against her door frame as her maid came in and had a mild heart attack upon seeing him. He smiled at the flustered woman as she bowed and glanced at her preoccupied mistress.

"My lady?" The maid's voice was timid, she looked at his amused eyes and seemed to relax a bit.

Kagome didn't even look up, pulling out a piece of parchment and unscrewing her ink bottle. "It hasn't been five minutes yet, Isabella."

"Perhaps not, my Lady," he spoke up, walking a few more steps into her room. "None the less, I do believe it would be prudent to get to dinner a little bit early this evening. It would be my pleasure to escort you there."

Her blue-eyes were very wide when she looked at the silver-haired male holding his hand out to her. It was by pure strength of will that her mouth did not drop open in astonishment. With a blush she folded his letter and placed it back on her desk. "Sesshoumaru-sama, forgive me. I was not paying attention. It would be an honor, my Lord."

Amber-eyes narrowed at the parchment, a playful smirk ensnaring her attention. "Are you getting letters from someone, Lady Higurashi?"

She laughed and rose, dinner gown rustling. "Perhaps, my Lord."

He hummed, ignoring her hand maiden and walking towards the door. Her skirts swished against his pants as they moved, her hand warm on his arm. "An admirer?"

Her blush deepened and he barely kept the grin on his face at his triumph. She felt the attraction too- the flash of surprised, hopeful blue through dark lashes was most telling. "That would be most inappropriate, my Lord!"

He leaned down and whispered in her ear, just to tease, knowing that no one else was in the hallway to see them. "So is riding a dragon unescorted, Lady _Kagome_."

She pulled back but grinned, teasing back. "My escort was not inappropriate at all, Lord _Sesshoumaru_. Surely you know this."

He shook his head, the twinkle in her eye dazzling him. "Perhaps you'd care to enlighten me, my Lady. Just who was this dashing knight escorting you through the skies?"

She laughed at his joking self-complementation.

…

**Author's Note: **Awww…. Aren't they cute? I know I'm messing with their characters but I can't help it!


	11. Chapter 11

_Love is the fire of life; it either consumes or it purifies. –Penny32_

Chapter 11: A First Act of Rebellion

Kagome kissed Rin on the forehead before drifting out of her younger sister's room and down the hall. She entered her room to find Isabella serving Lady Kagura some light tea. She hid her surprise quickly and motioned for Isabella to leave them when she had finished placing the tea on the coffee table.

The blue-eyed Heiress remained standing in the silence left by her maid. She broke it moments later when Kagura seemed content to sip her tea. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this late night visit, Lady Kagura?"

Kagura put her empty tea cup down, hand shaking and rattling the china to Kagome's growing surprise and wariness. Kagura's feathers never got ruffled- was she acting or had something gone wrong?

The red gaze that met hers was bone-deep terrified, putting an end to Kagome's questions. She instantly went to the wind demoness, hands clasping hers. Even Kagura couldn't fake that kind of fear. "What on earth happened?"

The wind youkai took a deep, shaky breath, eyes closing to gather her courage. "My brother has fallen in love."

Kagome blinked at the wholly unexpected statement, thoughts instantly flying to the shy interest in Kikyou's eyes. "With whom?"

"Someone beyond his reach. Someone who is already promised." She tore her hands away and stood up, ripping the curtains back to glare at the faint flakes of snow drifting lazily past the cold window. "Someone who I just discovered loves him back."

Kagome remained silent, waiting out the story. She settled her skirts around her.

Kagura suddenly whipped around, scarlet gown flaring around her in her ferocity. "She was brutalized by her family for confessing her love of my brother."

Kagome's face stilled, eyes growing cold. The heat of Kagura's anger could be felt through out the room as her voice rose to a shriek.

"Ayame was beaten so badly she barely survived! How _dare_ they?! How _dare_ they?" Her voice broke on a sob. "My brother wants to go retrieve her. Naraku has managed to sedate him for the time being and we've kept the situation quiet; but, I do not know how long Hakudoshi will be able to ignore his instincts. He can not go get her! It would cause war."

Kagome nodded, momentarily stunned speechless with the information.

"I know we have had our differences, Lady Kagome; however, I ask you for aid." Kagura paused and took a fortifying breath, gratefully wrapping the offered duvet around her shoulders. "My elder brother, Naraku, believes he can sneak Ayame away from the place she has been isolated in by her family. He will be able to bring her here but we have no idea of what condition she will be in when she arrives. If she is still injured, would you heal her?"

Kagome gazed into Kagura's red-rimmed eyes, saw the truth of her situation in her tense muscles and rounded shoulders. Clearly she wasn't lying and helping would benefit everyone involved. "I will do it on the condition that Sesshoumaru-sama is informed of the situation. As you said- this can cause war. That aspect of the situation requires at least one member of the royal family be informed in the event that everything goes downhill."

Kagura nodded. "Of course- that goes without saying. Onee-san is talking to him either right now or soon. We just have to figure out a place to hide her."

"If Sesshoumaru-sama sanctions it, she could stay here at the Astorian Castle. I'm sure female company after such an experience would help Lady Ayame." Kagome's mind reeled as she said the name, wondering at how Lord Hakudoshi-the younger brother of Lord Naraku, had managed to get close enough to the betrothed of the Eastern Prince to fall in love. "Besides, our compatriots here adore love stories. She would be quite popular."

Kagura smiled a little at that. "She would. She's a wonderful person. We fostered her for two summers. I suppose that's when Hakudoshi–nee-san fell for her and she for him."

The blue-eyed enchantress smiled and then blinked again when Kagura leaned over to hug her. She hugged back.

Clearly, Kagura just wanted to surprise her today. "My brother is going to send me Lord Sesshoumaru's reply in a little bit. Do you mind if I wait here? I don't think my heart can take the stress without some company and my sister took a sleeping potion."

"Of course."

Settling back, Kagome rang Isabella for some hot cocoa, ignoring her handmaiden's curious look for the time being. She would update her later. When silence once again filled the room, she found herself breaking it once more. "Why did you choose to trust me with this information, Lady Kagura?"

Kagura looked at her from where she was slumped against the arm of the setee, curls of black satin hair drifting to the floor. "You are the most trustworthy of us, Lady Kagome." She smiled mockingly at herself. "Like you said a few nights ago- if you were to rebel, it would have to be worth something more than sweet drinks with dinner. This situation is definitely worth something more than sweet drinks at dinner."

Kagome's eyebrow rose before she curled against the opposing arm rest and shifted to watch the coolness of night make the heaps of snow outside glow. "No daughter of the bloodline or otherwise should ever be violently touched- even by family. There are unspoken pack laws against that type of behavior- but only in the West and the North. If you bring her here and Hakudoshi claims her as his betrothed, she will be protected by instinctive law and relatively safe."

"My ladies," the young voice of Prince Sesshoumaru's squire drew their attention to his bowing form, "letters for each of you."

Kagome took the letter scented with cedar, raising an eyebrow at its presence. She hadn't gotten a chance to reply to the last one and he had already sent another?

Kagura took the plain note and opened it instantly, posture tense. She released a sigh of relief, slumping against the settee once more. "Thank goodness. Both Sesshoumaru-sama and Inuyasha-sama give their consent. Onee-san will begin the move tonight."

Shippou winked at Kagome while Kagura wiped her eyes and bounced out of the room. Kagura rose in a rustle of scarlet silk, velvet duvet falling to the settee. Her shoulders remained rounded but her eyes had cleared somewhat, the fear had receded just a bit.

She turned and bowed slightly to Kagome before leaving to go to her own bed. "Thank you, Kagome-san."

Together, she and Isabella stared for a long moment at the closed door, astonished at Kagura's civility. Then, Isabella turned to her mistress. "What was that about?"

Instead of answering her, Kagome opened the letter addressed to her from the Prince.

_-My Lady Kagome,_

_ I find myself utterly irritated by the stupidity of one of my Lords. He is lovelorn and currently useless because of it. Having been raised to the concept of responsibility and honor, I can not imagine what possessed him to go against the generational tradition of our people of allowing our parents to choose our mates. His actions have essentially forced me to reconsider if it is proper for our parents to choose our life partners. Would it be better for us to follow our own instincts in this matter? I await your thoughts on this subject and the subjects of the previous letter. –S. Taisho-_

Sighing, Isabella left the night gown out for her lady and retired to her own room as Kagome walked to her desk. She would get answers in the morning.

...

The scent of lavender woke him from his drifting dreams late in the morning, the bright sun outlining the patterns in the curtains of his room. He smiled, yawning and reaching for the latter on his nightstand. The smile disappeared when the letter fell to the floor because of his half-asleep pawing.

Grumbling, the young daiyoukai opened his cocoon of blankets just enough to properly pick up the letter and adjust his pillows to read it. A flick of magic opened the curtains a bit to provide him the light to read by.

The sun's glare on the snow was almost excruciatingly bright to his eyes; but, the call of the letter was stronger and he broke the seal in a heartbeat. He began to smile once more.

She had sent him two pages.

_-My Prince,_

_ Firstly, thank you for your advice. You are correct that they must be punished as stated by the law. I shall advise my father accordingly. _

_ Secondly, I would love to experience a dragon race. I can only imagine the sensation when compared to my first flight experience. The adrenaline rush still brings a smile. To participate in a race would likely steal my breath. _

_You clearly have a lot of affection for dragons. May I ask what it is like to tame one? _

_ Thirdly, why would it be strange for young Ladies of the Court to learn spells of defensive war? In a worst-case scenario it would be most beneficial for us to be able to protect our homeland. The desire to safeguard our people is just as strong in our blood, my Lord. After all, isn't that one of the traits our parents want when seeking a mate for their children? Having said that, the scorch marks come from our training in elemental spells- not war spells. Elemental spells are difficult in that everyone has an affinity for certain types of elements. Many young ladies have an affinity for water, thus mastery of fire is difficult for them. Occasionally, someone looses control and we end up with scorch marks in our stadium. Are war spells augmented version of elemental spells?_

_ Fourthly, my favorite season is autumn though like you, I appreciate the still, near-silent beauty of winter as well. I like the scent of spices on the wind, the fall of fire colors in autumn more though. It's just cold enough to enjoy a walk in the woods but not so cold one has to hurry inside immediately. _

_ Finally, on the matter of your lovelorn young lordling, I feel that I should inform you that I was informed of the situation. With your approval, I have agreed to help to the best of my ability. I, too, was raised with the tenets of responsibility and honor and I can not fathom speaking out against my family in such a way; however, I also find myself slightly envious. To love as one wills would be a wondrous thing, I think; however, such a freedom is not appropriate for those of our station. _

_When choosing our mates, our parents keep in mind not only our natures and desires but the well-being of all those under our care. If in love, I can honestly say that I would be able to think clearly and make a decision for both myself and my people due to my training as Heiress of Foreta province; but, not all of our peers have had similar training. I believe some of their parents would make a better decision than they would. Also, I am fortunate enough to have parents that will take my opinion into account when the time comes and I am grateful for their trust in me. I can only hope that one day, after that decision has been made, I can find love with my mate. I am sure you would agree. _

–_K. Higurashi-_

Sesshoumaru blinked and cursed at the smile on his face. Without consciously thinking about it, he laid the lavender scented paper over his face even as he kept cursing.

Her way of thinking was _perfect_.

...

**Author's Note: **Firstly, thank you for your reviews! They do my heart good. Secondly, I'm one of those ridiculous people who falls in love with her characters and in this one, Sesshoumaru is just too adorable!


	12. Chapter 12

_Possibility plays before us. It fizzes and spills up through consciousness, rolling its April of yeses through groves it will melt by noon, forcing a green through the naked fields, through _us._ –Molly Peacock_

Chapter 12: A Late Delivery

Kagome shifted in her seat uneasily during the evening meal. She was seated next to Prince Sesshoumaru- the very same Prince who had so gallantly pulled back her chair for her and caused sighs of envy throughout the room. For a second she had seen a hint of arrogance in the miniscule smirk he hadn't been able to withhold and she had been forced to hold back her answering smile.

The nerves that had grown steadily through out the day due to the lack of written response from Prince Sesshoumaru had settled immediately once the evening meal had begun. His demeanor had been distracted during their ice sculpting contest that morning and he had disappeared to attend to business in the afternoon. Her puzzlement had morphed into something closely resembling hurt when he had all but ignored her during the contest they had instigated together; however, she had quickly pushed that thought away and had led her team to second place. The young healer had scolded herself severely for waiting for his letter upon returning from her bath, for being disappointed when the evening bells were rung with no response.

Her youngest sister's rather forlorn expression prompted her to turn from her conversation with Naraku-sama and Kaguya-san to the Prince. She waited patiently spooning grapes into her mouth until there was a lull in his conversation with his Aunt and one of the other Professors. "Where is Shippou-san, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

His mouth lifted just slightly and his eyes twinkled at her, stealing her breath momentarily. "He's delivering something."

Her smile lit her eyes and shone in the curving of her mouth for a moment even as she cursed the hope blooming in her heart. "It must be important for him to miss the evening meal."

"He was waylaid from his duties earlier in the day and is required to finish them before the bells." Sesshoumaru sent a telling, mirthful glance towards Rin. "Fortunately, he seems to have found someone to cheer him up from his late errands."

Kagome laughed. "I hope he returns soon or he will have to do the cheering up it seems."

Then to their surprise, there was a small flicker and the kitsune was seated next to Rin, bringing a smile to her face instantaneously.

"Or not," Sesshoumaru murmured to her before he was asked something by Kaguya-san and Naraku brought Kagome into another conversation.

...

Kagome walked into her room, chuckling at Kagura's rant on moronic males- specifically Inuyasha-sama. It seemed like he had tried to pull a certain skirt lifting stunt on the wind youkai that had led to a three-hour long blush. Kagura had been so flustered that she hadn't known what to do at the amused teasing the younger Prince had bestowed on her. Mirthfully, it seemed the prince was too adorable to be annoying and Kagome had to refrain from laughing at the stars she was beginning to see in the other Lady's smile. "Good night, Kagura-san."

"Good night, Kagome-san." For once, the other young Lady of the Court wasn't stand-offish in her words to Kagome and they both noticed the widening of eyes down the corridor they shared with the other girls. Kagura visibly rolled her eyes before closing her door on the whispers.

Kagome kissed Rin and Kikyou good night before turning and entering her blessedly quiet room. She delicately drew her gloves off her hands, laying them on the chaise and unlacing her heels from her stockinged feet. The stockings came off next, the dress last until at last she was left in her corset and underwear. Since the formal corset was tied in the front, she was able to unlace it and toss it off herself, shivering at the cool air of the room. Quickly, she drew on her night gown and dove beneath the covers.

A quick wave of her hand added a log to the fire, another blew out the candles save for the one beside her bedside table. She drew the mink coverlet over her comforter and snuggled beneath them both, closing her eyes and yawning.

Then, with a start she leapt up and scanned the room, grabbing her candle by the base and flinging her bed things off. She barely managed to avoid the pile of clothing she had made on the floor before reaching her desk.

Her shoulders drooped as the candle light flickered over the expanse of wood, illuminating nothing. No paper, no letter.

"Delivering something, indeed," she muttered, before turning and shaking her head at her own foolishness. She had known this pen-pal business was a bad idea, that she would get hurt if she got attached… and yet, her heart still ached.

She stumbled over her dress, grumbling before she set her candle on her bedside table. The movement stirred something, made it fall to the floor. She kneeled down to get it, gasping when she lifted it towards the candle.

Her heart stopped at the scent of cedar wood and for a few seconds in time, Kagome simply stared at the parchment.

She was going to get in deep trouble if this went on for much longer.

Still, the petite enchantress climbed back into bed and tossed her hair back over her shoulder before snuggling back under the covers. She lit and levitated two candles her way, settling them next to her before breaking the seal on the letter.

-_Lady Kagome,_

_ I would like to address your last paragraph first. I am also fortunate. I have two adoring parents who will take my opinion into account when deciding upon my future mate; however, I disagree with you. I believe it is more detrimental to both ourselves and the people under our care if we do not seek to ensure our own happiness in our mate. If the ruler of a nation is unhappy or unloved by his own household, history has shown disastrous things to have happened. I think in this, tradition should be slightly altered and that all of us should have at least some say in who our eternal partners are going to be. We are lucky in that our parents will speak with us first before making a decision. Not all of our peers have parents like ours. Imagine not having such a freedom. _

_ I, too, would also like to fall in love before I am mated. I don't think any of us have that luxury though. We have too many responsibilities for that whimsy to be real for us. Forgive my slightly impertinent question; however, I am most curious and after hearing your previous thoughts know you to be an honorable young lady who would not misconstrue what I ask. What would you desire in a courting gift? Would you want your parents to inform you of the decision or your future mate?_

_ If you are uncomfortable, please, do not answer those questions. I will understand and will not hold it against you. _

_ It is most admirable that you and the other Ladies of the Court would defend our borders yourselves should such an occurrence became necessary; however, I don't agree with young Ladies learning spells of war. Ladies are not meant for war- it is a dirty, bloody business and the Knights of the West will always protect you from the harsh lessons such actions bring. War spells require much more of the wielder than elemental spells- at times too much. They have the ability to scar both the master and victim in ways I have learned and have yet to learn. _

_ That is probably why I have such a close affinity with dragons. After a battle when the bloodlust begins to fade, one experiences a bone-deep silence. The only sound is inhalation and exhalation, sometimes harsh, sometimes controlled- the loudest thing one hears when the muscles begin to redirect the contained energy of battle. Flying is a similar feeling, an exhilarating rush of silence where both the dragon and its master seek a goal that only breath can recognize. Have you ever experienced something like that? _

_ As for the last topic, I hope that you will allow me to escort you on a dragon race sometime in the future. I do believe that would be quite the adventure. _

_ Also, your ice sculpture this morning- a depiction of the birth of the first horse from the foam of the sea, was quite stunning. It was only by luck that our own depiction of the taming of the water dragon won. _

Kagome stared at the second to last paragraph, mouth agape before smiling so widely she almost cracked her lips. She tried, she really did try to keep the squeal of happiness in.

...

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the reviews, everyone! Seriously, they're the reason people continue to write (sans flames, of course). Also, I just wanted to let you know this is going to be a longer one- longer than Revolution but no more than 30-35 chapters. Cheers!


	13. Chapter 13

_The eye never forgets what the heart has seen. –Bantu Proverb_

Chapter XIII:

Sesshoumaru woke when he felt his door open, completely aware that it was still dark and that no one should be in his room at that hour. With a flare of magic and poison, the candles in his room were lit in an instant, the intruder tied against the door with a green dart resting against his eye. Just as quickly as he had constrained the other male, he released him.

Naraku landed on his feet, glaring and massaging his shoulder blade from his impact with the hard wood. "Good lord, Sesshoumaru. Remind me to send someone else to wake you up from now on."

Sesshoumaru huffed before straightening his pants and bedding, rising to stand. "Sorry. The last assassination attempt from Kouga has put me on edge. Did the plan run smoothly?"

"She's here and quite possibly won't make it through the rest of the night. My sisters and the Ladies Higurashi are tending to her. The Headmistress, your aunt, is with them." His best friend's voice was subdued as he sagged against the door, sliding to the ground. "If he wasn't so miserable, I would make Hakudoshi run at least one hundred laps for being so colossally stupid."

Shippou ran in with a small piece of parchment at that moment, wide awake and looking uncharacteristically grim. "My lords," he bowed to them both, "a note from Lady Kikyou Higurashi."

He handed the note to Naraku and stood by Sesshoumaru as the other male opened the letter. "It says that she will last the night; but, they are putting her in a deep sleep to help her recover."

Naraku glanced at the little, red-headed squire, having seen the damage Kouga's men had done to his younger brother's love when she had been brought here two hours ago. He had kept Hakudoshi from her to keep him from running off to kill the Eastern Heir. "Tell Hakudoshi, please; but, remind him that he is not to see her until she awakens."

After Sesshoumaru nodded an accord, Shippou disappeared in a whirl of foxfire. His knight master went and pulled his friend to sit beside the fire, adding a log to rejuvenate it. "How is Hakudoshi?"

Naraku laughed, running hands through mussed black curls, his robe hanging off one shoulder haphazardly. "Miserable."

Sesshoumaru leaned back on the settee, hands crossed as Shippou brought them black coffee and then sat by his feet. The silver-haired young daiyoukai eyed the tightly-clenched hands of his kitsune squire and sighed, before draping his pelt over the little guy. "My father has been prepared for war with the East for years, though I doubt it will come to that. The North has been allied with both the East and West for a long time. If they find out what Kouga did- which he will have to state should they declare war, they will break their alliance with him. They are as stringent on protective laws as we are. Ayame's grandfather was originally from the North, after all. It is astonishing that he has allowed this to pass."

Naraku hummed. "I know. We've been planning this for the last few days. I just can't believe that my own brother could be so stupid as to fall in love with a lady that was _clearly_ off-limits. She was betrothed to the Heir of the East and therefore _off limits_… even if he is an asshole."

Sesshoumaru sighed. "I don't believe he was acting out of the intelligence we know he has."

Naraku echoed his friend's sigh, both of them staring at the flames. "No, he wasn't. Not that I can blame him. Falling in love seems to be very easy to do."

Sesshoumaru and Shippou glanced at the dark-haired young lord sharply before Shippou grinned. "Lady Kikyou is as lovely as her sisters."

Naraku closed his eyes and leaned his head back, remaining silent. His reaction was all too telling and Sesshoumaru couldn't resist goading him.

"Are you going to do the same as your brother and fall in love with a young Lady not selected by your family, my Lord of Makai?" His tone was teasing; but, his curiosity was earnest. The conversation was turning into an echo of his questions to Kagome. It would be interesting to note if they weren't the only ones who felt that way.

Naraku shook his head. "We don't have a choice, Sesshoumaru. You, of all people, know that. I will mate whom my parents decide." He paused and the quiet crackle of the flames filled the air as they all sagged into the late night once more, then he continued, ending the rest of the conversation for the night as he turned to go. "Despite that constraint, you are right, Shippou. She is quite lovely."

Sesshoumaru watched his friend close the door thoughtfully, ruffling his kitsune's hair absentmindedly. Silently he agreed with Shippou's sleepy statement. "All the Ladies Higurashi are lovely."

Now, what were young knights to do about the desired fall of their own hearts?

The Prince of the West mused as he lifted Shippou onto the settee and put a pillow under his head, eye catching on a bit of white-sealed parchment. The scent of lavender wafted to his sensitive nose as he drifted closer to his desk.

_~My Prince,_

_ Firstly, I agree with you in that many of our peers do not have the fortune of having such romantically-considerate parents; however, I do think that in matters of the heart, if we were given the freedom to choose, some of us would get carried away. I do not believe many of us would choose unwisely for ourselves or our people; but, I can not say that we are all so wise in love. History is riddled with tales of despair and destitution due to that famed emotion. _

_ Having said that, I would also like to fall in love before I am mated; but, I am not sure if I know it would be true love. I believe that love takes time to truly develop. It takes years for true love to bloom- the sort of love that doesn't fade, but grows and changes with the people involved. I would want my betrothed to tell me; but, I would not mind if my parents did. _

_ I have no idea what I would want as a courting gift. You see, I enjoy surprises and experiences that I have never had before. _

_ As such, I would be honored to join you in a dragon race. It would quite possibly be the most thrilling thing to happen to me in my entire life. I could tell that you were holding Xanthos back last time. I can not wait to experience for myself your description of what it means to truly fly with him. The experience of nothing more than stillness and breath is truly something I have not had occur to me until fairly recently. _

_ The first was during a training session when I was learning to control all four elements at once. As you know, the utter concentration needed to do such a thing closely resembles what you described. The second was a few hours ago when I needed to find that calm in order to heal a young lady. _

_ I am sure Naraku-sama has told you enough; however, I can not begin to describe the depths of my complete disgust at the people who did this to her. She was not just violated, Lord Sesshoumaru. She was tortured and it will be a long time, if ever, before she is able to overcome such an ordeal. I hope that she managed to withdraw into herself during most of that awful situation. I have read that if that occurs to a victim that they often do not remember much of what happened to them. It would be easier for her to recover if that was the case here. _

_ If it was my family and if it would not cost war, I would request retaliation for such a heinous crime as has been committed. Lady Kagura and Kaguya were distraught as was my own sister. As was I. I request that Lord Hakudoshi be kept from her even after she awakens in a day's time to allow her to recover a bit more. As it stands, she will not be wholly lucid due to the pain-relieving medicine we are feeding her. I am not sure he will be able to see her like this. The decision is yours, my Lord. _

_ On a lighter note, you won the ice sculpting contest fairly. Your sculpture was beautiful. Have you ever seen a water dragon? Aren't they among the rarest of the dragons left?_

_ -K. Higurashi-_

Sesshoumaru leaned back in his chair, rereading her words twice more. She was beautiful and capable, intelligent, witty and kind. Those blue eyes, he imagined, were probably as sad as could be when she had written this after having healed Lady Ayame.

She was probably going to have nightmares tonight.


	14. Chapter 14

_Why would you use poison when you can kill with honey? –Proverb from Bosnia & Herzegovina_

Chapter XIV: Nightmares and Melancholia

Kagome woke to the sound of a muffled scream and a thump, pushing mussed hair back from her face as she shook off the cobwebs of her dark dream. She tried to place the sound, silence surrounding her as she listened for more. Then, she realized it had come from next door- Kikyou's room.

She was out of her door without her dressing gown in a heartbeat, coming face-to-face with a wide-eyed Kagura, both of them apparently having woken. Kagura looked pale and shaken as she followed Kagome swiftly into Kikyou's firelit room, greeted by the sound of muffled sobbing.

The thump had been the sound of the twisted coverlets falling off the bed in a jumbled heap. Kagome reached for her sister, calling out softly while Kagura bent to retrieve the blankets. "Kikyou, dear one."

Kikyou shook her head, raven hair swishing with the force of her movement. Inarticulate words reached Kagome's ears through the sobs and Kagome's heart broke when she discerned their meaning. She _flinched_ when her twin put her arms around her and pulled her close.

How could they? _How could they?_

Kagome hushed her, rocking them back and forth as tears sprang to her eyes due to her twin's upset. Kikyou was the one who never cried, who never showed her pain to anyone. She mocked. She dismissed. She gave the cold shoulder. She did not cry.

Kagome did not know what to do. Her sister was the strong one and her tears were bringing her own. "Do not cry, my dear one. Please, do not cry."

Kikyou curled into Kagome's lap, face hidden in the silk of her pillow. She sobbed harder.

How could they?

Kagura pulled the blanket up around her twin, sniffling past the emotion she was choking on. She had been shaken by what she had witnessed. The brutality of the attack, the knowledge that she had been _betrothed to the male that harmed her,_ had shaken them all. Tears began to leak from the corners of her eyes as she watched the two young women who had healed her future sister.

She, a powerful youkai in her own right, had been helpless to stop the death of the one her brother loved; and, she was beyond grateful that Kagome and Kikyou had been there when they were needed. Hakudoshi would have been lost to them if Ayame had died.

Kikyou whimpered, turning her face sideways so she could breathe better, lifting pained cocoa-brown eyes to Kagura's. She lifted a hand to the wind youkai, beseeching comfort and Kagura grasped, climbing onto the bed and beneath the covers with the two sisters.

She pulled her arms next to Kikyou, breath catching at the scent of her dream, the terror and confusion. Kagome tugged her closer, running soothing fingers through her hair. She held them both while they cried themselves out and fell asleep to the horror they had witnessed, her own sorrow held at bay for another time.

Tonight, she would be the strong one, the soothing one.

...

"We will be departing tomorrow morning." Shippou's voice was subdued, tired, as he greeted Lady Rin. The excitement in her eyes straightened his spine; but, even then, he couldn't help but think back on what he had witnessed the night before.

Next door, Kagome's ears sharpened as she slowly slipped into her day gown, the soft cashmere providing the comfort she hadn't realized she needed. She held her breath as Isabella drew the strings at her back closed, straightening them with a deft hand and bringing her mistress's shape to light. With a worried glance at her mistress, she brushed on some powder to hide the dark smudges and accentuate the darkness of her eyelashes, the vivid color of her eyes. She tied a cloth sunflower around her mistress's neck, hoping that it would bring some of the light back into her soul… or, at the very least, draw other eyes away from the exhausted slump of her shoulders.

Kagome thanked her and wearily sat down in her chair so that Isabella could tie up her hair. She was beyond tired after having been woken up by her nightmares all night long.

Unfortunately, she knew that neither her twin nor Kagura had faired any better. Kikyou, in particular, was deeply affected by what she had been forced to heal with Kagome. Their powers had melded and mended the whole of Lady Ayame's body; but, Kikyou had focused on the lower torso while Kagome had focused higher.

She crumbled with the memory, shocking Isabella into dropping the hairbrush. "My Lady!"

The cry brought Rin knocking on the door. Without waiting for an answer, her younger sister opened it and ran in. Shippou peered around the door frame, caught between propriety and worry for his interest's elder. "Onii-san?"

Kagome straightened immediately, pasting a smile on her face that even Shippou who didn't know her well, could see was false. "Yes, dear-heart?"

"Are you not well?" Rin came closer, confused by her sister's exhaustion. She had never seen her sister look this way before.

"I'm fine, dear-heart. I simply did not get much sleep last night. Bad dreams, I'm afraid." Kagome's smile gentled into something more genuine as she saw her sister wring her hands. "It's alright. I'll be fine after I get some juice. Go with Shippou-san to the dining room, please."

Rin nodded and kissed Kagome's cheek, eyes still dark with worry; but, habitually reassured by the smile she was gifted with. "Alright, onii-san. Enjoy your walk with Sesshoumaru-sama today."

Kagome's smile widened, some cheer restored at the reminder. How she could have forgotten the Prince's invitation was beyond her. After the previous night, it was something to look forward to.

She wondered if he had gotten the chance to read her letter yet.

Brushing the thought from her mind, she rose and went to check on her twin, Kaguya and Kagura.

...

She returned to her room after sending all three of her secret companions from the previous night off to the hot springs. Isabella had been sent to inform the Headmistress of their whereabouts, her mistress knowing that today, they would be given permission to hole themselves up in their rooms if they so chose. The window had been cracked to let out the scent of her terror, filling the room with a crisp, piney freshness that did not detract from the subtle warmth of the fire.

Her hair slid over her shoulders, whispering with her movement as she turned to put another log on the fire. The sound of another person moving around in her room made her turn swiftly, obliviously putting the hem of her dress in danger of burning. Kagome's eyes widened when she saw who it was. "Lord Hakudoshi."

He looked haggard. His normally impeccable and clean cut features were dropping with exhaustion though he was dressed in fresh clothes and scented with soap from a recent bath. "I apologize for startling you, Lady Kagome."

She curtsied when he bowed, her shock having over-ridden her manners. They should not be here alone; but, after the night before she could not send him away without hearing him first. "It is of no consequence, Lord Hakudoshi."

He nodded, staring out the window for a moment, lost in thought. She watched him pull himself back to her with some effort. His eyes were clear when they connected to hers, his shoulders straightening and she wondered at the effort his façade cost him. "I wanted to thank you for what you did last night, Lady Kagome. If there is ever a time when you need aid, please know that you may come to my brother and myself. You and Lady Kikyou upheld my honor and I am in your debt."

She wanted to refuse. She had acted out of compassion and duty, not for a return favor. She was a healer… and, if she refused, it would be a dishonor to him. His eyes were filled with a guilt that she knew he would not allow to go without some type of recompense. Her hair slid over her shoulder as she curtsied once more. "Your honor was never in question, Lord Hakudoshi. I accept your offer on behalf of my family should such a need arise. Thank you."

He nodded before bowing once more and quietly exiting. "Good afternoon, my Lady."

She watched the door close with a muted sadness, hoping he hadn't seen Ayame yet. It would likely tear him to pieces to see the woman he loved harmed that badly because of him. A shiver wracked her frame, reminding her of the window and with a flick of her wrist it was latched.

She pulled a fur over her shoulders, the dark emerald of her day gown lightened by the white wolf pelt. The scent of cedar wood drew her out of her thoughts after a few moments of listening to the moments of the other young ladies and their escorts to and fro in the corridor. She glanced down, facing lighting with an unconscious smile.

_-Lady Kagome,_

_ I confess I am in awe of your skills as a healer. You have done my best friend a great service and I thank you on his behalf. I agree with your emotions as to the effects of what occurred to the patient; however, it is not just a matter of personal honor in this case but of international warfare. I am sure you understand the need for silence on the topic. It is why I will no longer write of it in these letters to you._

_ If you have any further concerns, I ask that you speak to myself or my squire, Shippou. He will send word to me and I will be able to take care of whatever may arise._

_ Having seen your ability though, I must say has refueled my desire to send you the notes on the dragon pregnancies. I am sure that a talent like yours will assist in the project. Your eagerness to experience a dragon race may well be your reward. Does the thought suit you?_

_ At the very least, it is my hope that your suitor is a young knight who will be able to take you into the skies with his dragon. Your passion for them is kindred to my own. Tell me, do you know the differences in how the dragons are born into their elements? The knowledge is so old and fragmented across the lands that even the Dragon Healers do not trust them. _

_ The Taming of the First Water Dragon is the only reliable information, in my opinion and even that is just a story. It states that water dragons are born in the heart of the ocean and that their birth creates giant whirlpools that swallow whole ships in their ferocity. Their cries bring the waves to crest higher than the masts of the tallest war barges. Their sorrow brings the tide back so far that fish are caught on a shore once deeper than five men. What is the catalyst for the birth of the dragon is missing from the story, the very elements that nurture the life force of the dragon. _

_ The fire dragons that we have left, like Xanthos, must require more than just magic to come to life. Perhaps, like the water dragons they must be born in the heart of a fire or a volcano. The only problem with that is that the female dragons remaining have never carried their own. They, themselves, may not survive such conditions without guidance and no other can withstand the heart of a volcano. Do you think there is a way to simulate such a thing? Would it help?_

_ -S. Taisho- _

Kagome smiled, her melancholy lifted by the distraction of his questions. She adjusted the fur, reaching for her quill.


	15. Chapter 15

_Moving, refining, pushing forward the art that one's creating, looking to the right. Time to share it, and then… -Chevelle_

Chapter 15: Distraction

He barely made it on time, shrugging his cloak smooth over his shoulders as he hurriedly followed Shippou around the corner. His squire stopped before a vision in scarlet and cream. The lovely Lady Kagome was so vivid against the stark darkness of the trees and the carpet of white that he almost didn't notice his Aunt standing beside her, cloaked in rich umber that almost blended with the background.

She curtsied as Shippou announced his master, a hair's breadth before his Aunt and just a touch lower. He exhaled a misty breath in the cold and stepped forward, dismissing a smirking Shippou with a flick of his wrist.

He couldn't get mad at his kitsune. After all, the he had heard the kit's heart skip a beat too.

As had his Aunt if her irritation was anything to go by. Her mouth was pressed into a thin line and she sent him a warning look, her protectiveness of one of the Astorian Castle's prized pupils understandable.

He blithely ignored the warning and pressed a short kiss on the blue-eyed lady's gloved hand, much to her quiet amusement. Her smile relaxed the Headmistress's shoulders. His eyes narrowed minutely on her tired features. "Perhaps another game of chess would be more refreshing than a walk, my Lady?"

His Aunt's gaze sharpened on Kagome. "Did you go to the hot springs with your sister?"

Kagome's eyes lowered. "No, Headmistress. I had already bathed for the day."

A moment of silence then she lifted her eyes to Sesshoumaru's. "If you do not mind, I would like to take a walk, Prince Sesshoumaru."

He sighed, realizing that she wanted to get away from the castle, the memory of it in the walls. "Of course, my Lady."

She smiled when she took his arm; but, he could clearly see that she had been deeply affected by last night's events. Gently, he led her to one of the shoveled paths, following the murmur of their companions a ways ahead. He made sure that his cloak drifted along hers, adding warmth, knowing shock made people colder.

He glanced back and met his Aunt's sad gaze, the silver hair of his braid swishing along the heavy fabric. Having survived a war, his Aunt knew how to push through the aftermath of horror; and, even if she had tried to assist her pupils, such a thing was learned, not taught.

Escape had been his solace as well. He stilled, glancing back at his Aunt again, a few paces behind them. She chuckled softly, realizing what that look in his eye meant and knowing she wasn't going to wholly like his idea. "Yes, little prince?"

He smiled when Kagome giggled softly at the endearment, leaning down to look into the tired blue eyes. "Would you like to go flying for a while, my Lady?"

His Aunt frowned; but, when he looked, she had settled into an acquiescent pose.

Kagome's gaze shifted over the Headmistress and then back to him, shocked at her acceptance of the idea. "If the Headmistress approves, that would be wonderful, my Prince."

"You will _behave_, little prince. I will meet you at the stables in two hours time." She glanced at the sky, squinting against the bright sun. "In the mean time, I will be inspecting the grounds. I am sure you can find me if you need to."

Kagome's eyes were wide when his Aunt smiled at her. "Enjoy the ride, Kagome-san. It is a wondrous thing."

She smiled back, the surprise in her scent replaced abruptly by affection as his Aunt leaped into the tree tops, the blue of her skirts lost in a few jumps. Then, the petite enchantress was looking up at him, her heart-shaped faced framed by soft cream fur and a scarlet that accentuated the beauty of her dark hair and light eyes.

He blinked and held out his arm, ruthlessly quelling his pulse. A breath later and he was floating above the snow on his cloud. "Shall we?"

Her smile widened, scent excited and filling his head with lavender and rain… and _her._ "Please."

...

The black dragon screamed as he flew in ever-tightening circles around the tallest tower of the castle, drowning out his riders' laughter and forcing the denizens of the earth so far below to look into the brilliant sun.

Sesshoumaru tugged on the reins, eyes flaring scarlet as he sent his steed an order through their blood bond. He leaned closer to the small, curvy form pressed against him. His mouth brushed her cheek as Xanthos abruptly spread his wings and caught an updraft. "Higher, my Lady?"

"Higher." She agreed, pressing back against him with her heart in her throat at their speed, clutching the dragon's red-gold mane as it flared around them like a cloud of silk.

He leaned them down, closer to the muscle flexing beneath them. "Faster, my Lady?"

Her surprised, thrilled eyes were as blue as the sky around them, half-hidden by tendrils of her dark hair. "Faster?"

He chuckled lowly, eyes red as Xanthos understood the shift of his master on his back. "_Faster_."

Her gasp was lost as they shot up towards the sun.

...

Xanthos curled his tail around her, wings stirring her recently combed hair and straightened clothing under the assistance of the Headmistress. She giggled at the strange rasping, purring sound that signified his asking for attention.

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome scratched Xanthos' chin easily, aware that his dragon had a wary eye on his Aunt as she combed his hair back into its braid. His Aunt was tense behind him, clearly uncomfortable around the dangerous creature and knowledgeable on his less than amicable nature. She patted his shoulder. "Done."

He rose from his crouch, reminding himself to stretch before bed that evening. He would be sore otherwise.

Xanthos perked up, tail flicking. He purred again, nudging Kagome with his nose and covering her in the scent of fire and smoke. Sesshoumaru and his Aunt couldn't help but smile at her laughter.

"It is interesting that he does not mind her presence." His Aunt's soft words made Xanthos look their way before returning to Kagome's attentions. He rolled onto his side, wings flaring like gossamer screens above their heads.

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "He has always been a curious dragon." He paused, thinking. "It may be because she is a healer and therefore inherently incapable of desiring harm?"

"Not all healers are like that, nephew." His Aunt scrutinized his face, something in her reading him as swiftly as his mother was able to. He remained silent as she teased out whatever she could from him… knowing her, she had probably figured out everything. She had a knack for that sort of thing. "Lady Kagome Higurashi _is_ incapable of desiring harm though."

He gave a half-nod, a polite, Court gesture that could not be misconstrued into a rumor. Then, he stepped towards his dragon, eyes turning scarlet as he communed with his beast.

Kagome stepped away with a last scratch for Xanthos, joining the Headmistress and erasing the scent of the dragons from her skin and clothing with a touch of magic. Her smile was bright, untouched by sorrow, as they closed the stables behind them and walked back to the castle.

They were both quiet as the trees around them began to glow with lanterns to greet the coming dusk, aware of his Aunt's presence and shrewd eyes. They both knew they were walking a thin line between what was appropriate and what was not; and, that the Headmistress was beginning to pick up on their connection. She still trusted in them, clearly, or she wouldn't have allowed them an unescorted dragon ride; however, she was also the Headmistress and protective of her students and their reputations. Even against the actions of her own nephews.

He glanced down at her, just in time to catch a flit of mountain air blue before she was facing the path once more. He was inordinately pleased at the upward tilt of her mouth.

They both waited at the doors of the library as his Aunt went inside to her office, leaving the corridor empty of everything but the tapestries and candles. It was growing closer to the dinner hour and everyone else was either journeying to their rooms to prepare for their last meal here or was in the process of preparing.

She curtsied. "Thank you very much, Sesshoumaru-sama."

He raised her, warmth in his eyes and curling around his mouth. "Thank you for the pleasure of your company, Lady Kagome."

He held her gaze long enough to hear her pulse skip a beat, see the rain-dark of her eyes widen and the cupid-bow of her mouth part just a breath. Then, he tilted his head down and turned away- very, very aware that he was playing an inappropriate game with her. Guilt settled shallowly into his mind when he contemplated the restrictions of betrothals and matchmakers, growing deeper as he thought of the outcome of Hakudoshi's actions for Lady Ayame.

He supposed it was a good thing they were leaving in the morning. He turned the corner, broad shoulders shifting for one last look behind him.

To his disconcertment, his guilt trickled away when he saw her leaning against the library door with her hand to her chest.

The young inuyoukai Prince continued after a heartbeat, braid swishing with the length of his strides. His resolve to end their friendly correspondence growing the farther from the young Lady he moved. Their responsibilities did not allow for such innocent dalliances, for such potential sparks between two young people to bloom. The twinge of discomfort beneath his sternum was easily ignored for favor of his people.

He had a letter to return.

That was all.


	16. Chapter 16

_Courage is not the absence of fear but rather the understanding that something else is worth more than that fear. –Meg Cabot_

Chapter 16: _The Price of Blood_

He stared at the pages in front of him, his mind blank for seconds as he tried to figure out what to say- what to _think_. The fire crackled merrily in its grate, the rising wind rattling the windows with its ferocity.

Perhaps… perhaps this would be the last one he would send with such familiarity. He scoffed at the thought- the very notion was idiotic. After all, he had walked the length of the castle to his rooms with the sole purpose of sending a short, apologetic letter to the Lady who was capturing his interest. Instead, his quill had settled the ink into an entire page, his thoughts flowing so easily he hadn't realized what he'd done until he had signed his name.

The golden-eyed prince looked at the fire, sinking into the silence of the evening as he rose with the paper in one hand. He was glad now that he had been seated a few paces away from the Lady Kagome. His resolve hardened with another rattle of the windows, flames flickering in his eyes like power.

The silver- gold in the firelight, length of his braid coiled by his feet as he knelt in front of the grate and dropped the paper into the flames. He ignored his own desire to send it to her and see what she would write back.

Kagome awoke to the early bell ringing through the Western Wing, realizing groggily that they were required to prepare themselves for the departure of the young Lords and the Princes. She unwound her cocoon of blankets from around her figure sleepily as Isabella threw back the curtains to allow in the dim light of pre-dawn.

To her surprise, the scent of cedar wood drifted up from the settee table. She lifted the note with pleasure, wondering at the Prince's ability to find the time to write before the preparations for his leaving. Her smile faded gently into something softer as she read the few lines, understanding coupling with her sigh.

_-Lady Higurashi,_

_ Our conversations during this short reprieve from my duties as the Heir to the Western throne have been interesting and educational. I thank you for your thoughts, graciously given, and look forward to discussing the Dragon Breeding Program with you in the future. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Sesshoumaru Taisho,_

_ Prince of the Western Lands_

Kagome read the bittersweet breath of his unspoken apology for toeing the line of propriety in his words. Another sigh raised Isabella's eyebrow as she prepared her mistress's gown for the day.

The dark locks of the young miko fell over her forearm as she turned from setting the letter in a drawer on her desk. Her eyes fell on the crimson silk, mouth pulling into a frown. "I'll wear the dark blue today, Isabella. That color is a bit bright for a farewell."

Isabella bowed. "Of course, my Lady. Your bath has been prepared."

Nodding, Kagome shuffled to the bathing room, the small kernel of hurt inside her chest being resolutely crushed.

She had always known the price of her blood. Friendships and relationships were not something she could indulge so easily in. The Prince, thankfully, had reminded her as gently as possible; and, he had ensured that she would be given a chance to look at one of the biggest medical problems of their generation.

...

They curtsied until the young Lords were past, walking sedately towards the large windows of the Great Room so that they could see the dragons take flight. The entourage that followed the Prince rode the winged horses famously birthed from the Western Seas by one of the water youkai magicians. The magic of the moment was a sight rarely seen by any who didn't follow the royal family on their annual pilgrimage around their Lands.

Gasps abounded as the dragons took flight first, the winter sunlight gleaming off the hard jeweled colors of their scales. Xanthos and Toran- Lord Naraku's mount, reared in the air, wings flaring pearlescent fire as they rejoiced in the freedom of their movement.

Moments later, the more sedate colors of the winged horses joined the Prince, moving into an arrow formation behind the young Lords and guards. With a final flare of wings and raised hands, they flew towards the capitol, the sun lighting their way forward.

Kagura leaned next to Kagome, awe shading her eyes a lighter crimson than usual. "They took the patient with them to the care of the Healer's Temple."

Abrupt anger burned away the magic of the moment, singing away the fondness she had begun to develop for the Prince. Even after their conversations, after she had told him what few others would even acknowledge, he had chosen to give Ayame into the care of the Healer's Temple.

Her hope for getting the chance to use her talent for anything other than minor cuts and bruises diminished. She had been a fool to think the Prince would see her as anything but a Lady. She scoffed mentally as she turned to lead the younger students to their first lesson of the day.

Protected and cherished above all others. _Bah!_

_..._

_One week later_…

Kagome walked into her room, throwing her practice fan into the corner and listening to the loud thump with satisfaction. Her gloves were venomously tugged off her hands and were quick to follow the fan. Next was the pillow.

"Dear heart?" Her sister's voice was unwelcome and she turned from it with a quick, harsh movement, her shoulders tense with ire. "Kagome?"

Kikyou entered the room, quietly closing the door behind her as she warily eyed her sister and the pile of objects in the corner of the room. Her sister's temper had been growing shorter with the unexpected arrival of the wolf clan's representatives two days ago; but, this aggressive behavior was entirely new. "What happened, dear heart?"

She watched Kagome's shoulders rise as she inhaled. Fall with the exhale. Her sister's eyes were calm and clear, as blue as the winter dusk and just as cold when she turned around. The fall of her gown was perfect, her posture straight and her smile polite. The absolute control of her movements put her twin on edge. "I will be glad when the Eastern messengers move on."

Kikyou paled. Her twin was beyond angry and she really didn't want to; but, she had to ask. "Have they done something I should be aware of?"

Power shone like witchlight in the depths of her gaze, barely held in check. Her sister turned towards the far wall once more, breaking Kikyou's fear at the show of fury. "The Head Messenger- Prince Kouga's cousin, said he would personally inform their prince of the beauty and power in the bloodlines of the Western Ladies. He was looking _right at me_ when he said it."

Kikyou gasped and sank into the armchair, hand going to her throat at the sudden fear that shot through her. Her mind flickered back to the healing of Ayame- the blood, the twisted energy, the sheer _brutality_ of what they had done to one who was their own… and now they were interested in her sister? Her voice was a terrified whisper. "No."

Kagome remained silent, shoulders stiff.

Her twin sister stood up, hands balled into fists, fear widening her eyes. "Do you hear me, Kagome? They _will not_ have you."

Kikyou wrenched her sister around when she still didn't respond, eyes falling to the packet in Kagome's hands. Her breath was shaky when she released it, trying to control herself so that she didn't go into hysterics. "What is that?"

Kagome, blue eyes wide and breath strangely soft, peeled back the wrapping of the package to run her hands over a large letter box. A thumb pressed into the center flower unlatched the container, revealing a pile of old scrolls and parchments, three small books and countless files. At the top was a single envelope with the Prince's seal carved into cedar wood-scented wax.

The young miko's sigh was long. _He had remembered._

Puzzlement followed on the heels of that thought. Why then, had they taken Ayame away? Could it be because they had realized the Eastern clans would send a messenger team to the Astorian grounds?

Her mouth turned into an 'o' as she realized that last thought was true. It was far safer for Lady Ayame to be with the young Lords and her new betrothed than here at the almost defenseless finishing school.

"Dear heart!" Kikyou raised her chin, eyes still dark with fear. "What are we going to do about Prince Kouga's cousin? And his claim of interest?"

Kagome shrugged, reaching to trail a finger along the seam of the old scrolls. Her shoulders rounded with worry and her own fear of being chosen by such a primitive culture. She would never be able to trust her mate if she was given to one of them- the memory of their actions against Lady Ayame was far too vivid to be forgotten. "I don't know, dear heart."

They both sighed, clutching their joined hands together, foreheads meeting in an attempt to find a tranquility they knew wasn't coming. The restraints of their station chaffed. They would have to wait and see if their father was interested in such a match. "I don't know, dear heart."

**Author's Note**: Thank you for your interest in the story guys! I hope you're enjoying the lovely summer weather! :D


	17. Chapter 17

_The strong do what they have to do and the weak accept what they have to accept. -Thucydides_

Chapter 17: An Unexpected Surprise

Sesshoumaru stared unblinkingly at the Eastern Messenger for a long moment, waiting for the other male to begin fidgeting before transferring his gaze to his father. He was standing on the right hand side of his father's throne, his stance loose but reminiscent of the military- a reminder to their Eastern visitors of the strength of the Western Armies. It wouldn't do if they got any warmongering ideas into their heads.

"No, father. I have never seen the Lady in question." His scent was clean of lies, his blood pressure calm, his palms cool. He held his father's gaze for a moment longer than necessary, understanding that the next words were a risk. "It is strange that such a high-ranking Lady would have disappeared without a trace. Perhaps she had assistance?"

Kouga's cousin, Mako, stiffened visibly much to Naraku's amusement. The dark-haired shape-shifter exchanged glances with his younger brother. "It is indeed strange, King Taisho. That is why we are investigating her disappearance."

Sesshoumaru was pleased to see that Hakudoshi's form was relaxed, his face unrevealing of the truth of his hatred for the men in front of the dais. His father's shift on the throne brought his attention back to his sire.

The Inu no Taisho surveyed the Eastern males, weighing the message sent by their presence. A lord of their blood and four of their best warriors- all of which had been stripped of at least three weapons. The newly-instated and _young_ Eastern Lord was playing at the idea of war. He added a dangerous purr to his voice with his next words. His men shifted around him. "It is by virtue of the Peace Accords of 1707 that you are here now and able to carry out your investigation, Lord Mako. Should you or any of your men cause a disturbance in the peace, I am within my rights to negate the cause of that disturbance."

The brown-haired wolf youkai bowed at the waist, his soldiers following suit. He hid the arrogant smirk well; but, his son twitched upon catching it. "I only wished to inform you of the potential danger to the members of your own Court, King Taisho. Consider this a notion of friendly awareness."

Sesshoumaru's gaze sharpened on the demeanor of the wolf, noting the curl of his hands and the stiffness of his spine. The inflection of the words was passive but his body language was aggressive, a threat disguised. He exchanged a glance with his father before nodding to the servant at the foot of the stairs.

The man led the Eastern delegation away. Both his father and the knights of their Court watched the five males walk out the doors to the side of the International Chamber, the lights from the chandeliers hanging from the painted ceiling showing their clear dislike.

Sesshoumaru walked out of the chamber moments later to get a contingent of body guards sent to the Astorian Finishing School, musing. Kouga may have been the one pushing the tensions of war; but, the knights of his Lands wouldn't mind spilling Eastern blood either.

Either way, it would take some clever maneuvering to keep the Peace Accords between the Cardinal Lands.

He dismissed Naraku and Inuyasha from attending him with a short gesture as he headed back to his rooms in the Northern wing of the Taishen Palace. The few servants and guards he saw in the Northern Wing bowed, lifting themselves only once he had passed. He barely noticed their actions as he mused on the power lines of the Court as it stood now and who exactly they could use to diffuse the Eastern situation.

His family's hands would have to be kept clean of the matter if war was to be legitimately avoided.

Sesshoumaru opened his room, lost in thought and seeking the peace and quiet when he was met with a bouncing kitsune. He stopped- stared, as Shippou tumbled around his room gleefully, a pint-sized menace that was clearly going to threaten his sanity in a few moments' time. "Shippou!"

The kitsune stilled before bowing with a flourish of decorative pillows. "Knight master!"

His lips twitched involuntarily but he kept a stern expression. "What are you doing?"

"Delivering to you the news that I delivered the package to the deliveree without any interference from those that would keep the deliverer from doing his deliveries." He bowed again, one pillow flying off to hit a painting. "Whoops."

Sesshoumaru shook his head and closed the door as the sound of two maidservants entered the corridor. "You were given trouble?"

The kitsune flopped down onto the sofa set, putting a pillow over his face dramatically. "Yes… the old fogeys of the Healer's Temple Council," he sighed and then sat up. "Although not until I mentioned who the scrolls and books were for."

The Prince's eyebrow rose. That was unexpected. He sounded skeptical as he joined the kitsune, loosening the ties to his sleeves. "Really?"

Shippou nodded, looking slightly perturbed. "I came under the impression that they didn't enjoy their task being shared with a female Healer… understandable considering the Temple is comprised entirely of males."

Sesshoumaru put a pillow over Shippou's face and corrected him. "No."

He squeaked before peeking out. "No?"

"Have they been able to successfully guide a dragon through her pregnancy for all these years?" Sesshoumaru leaned back, watching his young squire carefully. His kitsune was not going to be a masochistic fool under his guidance.

Shippou shook his head. "Everyone knows they have not."

His knight master waited for him to reach the appropriate conclusion. As usual, he did not have to wait long for Shippou to see where he was headed.

"Shouldn't they be grateful you are providing them assistance with a matter they're clearly out of their depth on?" The little red-haired kitsune frowned. "Not to mention, Kagome-sama is probably a better healer than many of them."

One silver eyebrow rose questioningly.

"You didn't see what happened, Sesshoumaru-sama; but, it took amazing skill to fix that kind of intense damage." Shippou paused, solemn and remembering the night they had brought Lady Ayame into their fold. "She should be dead."

"Hn." He ruffled the kit's hair before rising and taking his shirt off, the afternoon sun shining on the muscles of his back. "Do you think I have made a good decision by including Lady Higurashi in the Dragon Breeding Project?"

Shippou looked at the ceiling carefully, knowing he would be given time to think. After a few moments of silence while his master changed into the clothes he had laid out for the evening, he popped up, enthusiasm restored. "Kagome-sama has the intelligence, talent and courage needed to be of aid in such a project. I think she would do very well for it."

Sesshoumaru turned, fingers buttoning the dark blue of his inner shirt. His squire's words reminding him of some of his letter conversations with the Lady in question. "Courage?"

The little kitsune jumped onto the bedframe and held up the cream coat embroidered with the symbol of the royal house on his left arm. "She is the only female Healer I have ever heard of to be included in a project like this; and, most are not as open-minded as my knight-master. Courage is something she will need to deal with those that oppose her."

Sesshoumaru hummed in acknowledgment, wondering if the Lady Higurashi had the fortitude to face what Shippou had foretold. He had known it would be difficult when he had asked it of her; but, he was also giving her the freedom she claimed she didn't have. Her Prince had asked her to do something society would consider unconventional at best, outlandish at worst. He wondered, smiling slightly and glancing at the drawer that contained her letters, if she would have the fire to match her written words.

_What would you consider worth the effort of rebellion?_

_..._

"Headmistress?" Kagome's voice was token as she knocked on the door, knowing the inuyoukai lady had long since scented her coming. "May I speak with you a moment?"

"Of course, Kagome-san. Come in." The voice lit a few more candles, illuminating the entire office and not just the desk area which- to her pupil's astonishment, was an utter mess. "Please, ignore my distraction."

Kagome settled the ruffles of her cream house gown around the comfortable arm chair, fairly sinking into the soft fabric with a tired sigh of contentment. She needed one of these.

"Kagome-san?" The Headmistress was watching her, clearly amused. "Did you need something?"

Her pupil straightened quickly, a sheepish blush faintly coming to her cheeks. She cleared her throat and held out an envelope, already opened. "I have something for you to read."

Curiosity gleaming in her eyes, the Prince's Aunt took hold of the letter, interested to find that the wax was scented and marked with the sign of her house. Her eyebrow rose and she glanced at Kagome's tightly knotted, nervous hands, her apprehension rising.

Maybe she shouldn't have left her nephew and her favorite student alone… a twist of her magic brought a few floating candles closer.

_-Lady Kagome Higurashi,_

_ I have enclosed some of the scrolls and books pertaining to both dragon mythology and anatomy in this container. As we spoke of during our chess game, I would be interested to hear your thoughts on the subject of the Dragon Breeding Project. The young dragon that I mentioned will be coming into her heat cycle within a month's time. I would personally like to extend an invitation for yourself and your sister Kikyou- who I understand is also a healer of great talent, to come and partake in the process with a fresh set of eyes and hands. Please inform me soon. I will make all the arrangements for your travel to the Capitol City where your grandfather is currently residing. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Sesshoumaru Taisho, Crown Prince of the Western Lands_

The Headmistress raised her head and looked at her pupil for a long moment before shaking her head at her own surprise. She really shouldn't have been surprised. They were two of the most viciously intelligent individuals in the world. If anyone could change the idiocy of the Healer's Temple it was Kagome and Kikyou, with her nephew there to protect them. "You may go… on the condition that I accompany you as chaperone."

The blue-eyed miko's eyes lit up as she laughed, her joy infectious as she ran out the door with a quick curtsy. "I must go tell my sister!"


	18. Chapter 18

_If I were the rain_

_That binds together the earth and the sky_

_Whom in all eternity will never mingle_

_Would I be able to bind two hearts together?_

_-Tite Kubo_

Chapter 18: Romance...

Sesshoumaru rolled over in his navy blue sheets, listening to the cold winds batter his balcony doors and the crackle of the fire dying low in the large grate on the opposite side of his room. The stark white of the velvet quilt he'd tucked around himself matched the gleam of his hair in the darkness of the room. He rolled over again, a low growl rumbling the air with frustration as he tried to force his thoughts away from pretty blue eyes and white skin lain across burgundy sheets… like an offering.

The dream that had woken him was not leaving. Nor was that damned, intriguing lavender scent she was so damned fond of.

The scent would not leave him… or his blood alone. His hands curled just thinking about what she would taste like beneath that coolness that mingled so well with her skin, that warmed to rain in the air from the heat of her blood. He wondered how that scent would change after a few kisses.

"_Damn_ it," he mumbled into his pillow. Wait a minute… he could no longer smell lavender. He took the pillow off his face, sniffing. He flicked a clawed hand at the candles, lighting four of them around the headboard. His eyes fell to the side and he almost slapped himself for his own obliviousness.

The letter sitting on his bedside table laughed at him. He swore it did.

"How the hell did I miss that?" He shook his head at himself as he reached over grabbed the envelope, fluffing his pillows and valiantly ignoring the heat between his legs. He was _not_ going to get burgundy sheets and bed coverings. He was _not_.

_-Prince Sesshoumaru Taisho,_

_ With permission from our parents, Headmistress Amoru has granted both myself and my sister early release from the Astorian Finishing School to assist in the Dragon Breeding Program. We have already come of age and this is our last year; so, it is of no consequence to journey to the Capitol for this honored opportunity. Lady Amoru will be kindly accompanying us during our stay in the Capitol as a chaperone since the storms of our seaside province are not allowing for my mother travel at this time. All three of us will be ready to leave at your behest. _

_ I have looked over most of the scrolls and files you graciously sent to me; and, as far as the mythology goes, I do believe that the fire dragons require an element to surround themselves. I do not believe it needs to be volcanic heat though they do require warmth during the pregnancy. I have two theories that you may wish to explore before our arrival. One is that dragons seem to be a companion-based creature and as such instead of isolating the pregnant couple, they may need social interaction to nurture the magic of the embryo. The second is that the baby dragon's energy requires an earth based stabilizing force that was disrupted after the dragons were caught and bred for use by people. There may also be something that we do not know they require in their diet during the third trimester. There are other animals that eat certain foods at that time which they can not be forced to touch otherwise. _

_ We await your word for our journey, Prince Sesshoumaru. Thank you so much for the opportunity._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Lady Kagome Higurashi, Heiress of Foreta Province, the Western Lands_-

He frowned at the lack of personal notation and then kicked himself for thinking she would try crossing the line that he had drawn with his second to last letter to her. He sighed and placed the letter back on the night stand, lifting the envelope to his nose and breathing deep.

She would look gorgeous on wine-colored burgundy sheets.

Absolutely stunning.

He huffed and went to go stand outside. The winter would cool his thoughts… and if they didn't he was probably going to have to speak with his parents.

The coil of responsibility tightened around his awakening heart.

It felt disturbingly like indigestion.

...

His father paused mid sip, eyes widening minutely in the morning light after his work out with General Tori. The fire cast shadows over the scrolls and books, the cherry wood and crimson carpets of the personal royal study. A painting of his great grandfather stared down at him in the quiet of the study. Even Inuyasha had paused in his morning meal; but, he was staring down at his biscuit, obviously thinking on what he had observed of his brothers' interactions at the castle.

"You want to go and retrieve the Ladies Kikyou, Kagome and Amoru yourself?" His father's voice was neutral though he put the teacup down and shifted so that he was looking at his eldest son more closely. His gaze flickered over the studied relaxation in Sesshoumaru, noticing that his left ear was twitching every now and then- one of the few unconscious indicators of nerves in his offspring. Unbeknownst to him, Sesshoumaru's hand had moved at the mention of the second lady.

"Yes, father. Lords Naraku, Atori, Miroku and Shasto will be accompanying me. My personal guard unit would be there as would a small company of the fifth battalion." He tried to distract his father with the facts.

"Inuyasha," his younger brother looked up quickly at their father, "What do you think of Lady Kagome?"

He watched as his eldest stiffened slightly before relaxing into his Court pose again. The blue-striped inu youkai barely refrained from chuckling.

"She is lovely and vivacious, father. All the young ladies of the Astorian Finishing School are." Inuyasha glanced between his father and his elder brother. "Why do you ask?"

His father nodded towards his brother. "Why do I ask, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru glared and looked away as his father started laughing. How the hell had his father read him so easily? More importantly, now that he had figured out his son's interest in a young lady he hadn't selected, what would he do? His next question was asking more than the words allowed. "Will you let me go?"

His father settled back, calculation already in his gaze. No doubt he would have a profile on the Higurashi family- focused on Kagome, on his desk within a few hours time. He was already mentally reviewing what he knew of the young Lady from what his mate's sister had told him. She was the favored of Lady Amoru, the Heiress to Foreta province with a powerful miko gift and healing talent.

Her bloodline was exceptional as was her magic. More importantly, he thought with pride, his eldest son never did anything not in the interests of his country. Sesshoumaru was nothing if not responsible and caring of his people. He had been raised that way from the cradle and never once had he failed anyone in their expectations of him. Still though, he was his son and even he could be taken up by passion's call.

The silence stretched as both sons waited on their father's words. Inuyasha eyed his brother, vaguely astonished he was asking to be allowed interest in a young Lady. Of the two of them, he would never have imagined Sesshoumaru to do such a thing. It was his job to break the rules and Sesshoumaru's job to save him.

"Do you truly want to go?" Their father watched the hope in his son's eyes and almost broke out laughing, wondering what his children's mother would say at their penchant for romanticism.

"Yes, father. I would like to go." Sesshoumaru leaned forward and picked up his tea cup, wetting his dry mouth.

"Then you may." Another pause as Inuyasha began eating again and their father buttered a crumpet. "You get it from your mother, you know."

Inuyasha raised his head, confused. His mother had been a one-night stand under the influence of spirits. Thankfully, Lady Ai had taken him in when Lady Izayoi had died during childbirth. He would be lost without his family here; but, surely, his father wasn't speaking of _his_ mother. "Lady Ai?"

Sesshoumaru cuffed Inuyasha on the head, irritated that the boy let the vicious rumors of court get to him. "Yes, _our_ mother… though what we get from her I do not know."

He deliberately waited until Inuyasha had taken a bite of food. "Your desire for romance, my young knights. _Romance_."

Inuyasha choked. Sesshoumaru shook his head and looked away, trying to hide the faint tinge of red on his face. Inuyasha managed to speak after a few coughs, his voice irate even though none of the other young knights were around to hear their father tease them. "Father_! _That is so… girly."

Inuyasha took a sip of tea when his father struck again, eyes gleaming with mirth. It was a rare occasion when he could embarrass both his sons at once. "_Romance._"

This time it was Sesshoumaru who shifted uncomfortably in his seat, the pink growing darker along the stripes of his cheeks. "Father_._"

"What?" He asked, hands up and pretending he didn't realize romance was a female thing. "It helps with the ladies. Congratulations on being so suave!"

Inuyasha hid his face in his hand, sharing an aggrieved look with Sesshoumaru. "Father, _please_."

"What?"

...


	19. Chapter 19

_The will to do, the soul to dare. –Sir Walter Scott_

Chapter 19: The Ride

Her mouth dropped open when she heard the deep, thunderous roar, saw it resonate in the crystal chandeliers of the Great Room where they were waiting. She exchanged a wide-eyed look with Kikyou, excitement dawning into butterflies beneath her breast bone. Her little sister was the first to cross over to the windows. Kagura, Kaguya and the few girls that had come to see them off followed Rin quickly, the tinkle of their jewelry quiet amongst their whispers and the sound of their skirts. Two girls gasped at whatever they saw.

Headmistress Amoru turned to face the doors to the room, gesturing to the attending servants with a graceful hand. "The escort has arrived. Please, load the luggage and find your places."

"Prince Sesshoumaru is here, onii-san!" Rin's excited yelled turned the butterflies in her stomach to pigeons. Her heart began to race, a faint blush blossomed on her cheeks.

Kikyou sent her a smile, having scoffed at her refusal to acknowledge anything more in her letters to the heir of their country. Her twin was convinced that the Prince was interested in her and she couldn't help but realize that she was secretly hoping it was so.

"Naraku-sama is here too!"

Kagome watched, amused, as her sister joined her in the realm of the rosy-cheeked, pleased at the shy light in her chocolate eyes. If their father had read her letter, that match may have already been started. She could only hope that Naraku-sama's family was amiable to her twin. It would be an excellent alliance for both their families and it would make her sister deliriously happy.

"Kagome, Kikyou, it is time to say your goodbyes. As the Prince requested, we will be leaving immediately." Lady Amoru nodded to the young ladies who were curtsying their farewells to their Headmistress before turning to the door. "I will see you both outside."

Sniffling, Rin ran to them. She was quickly enfolded into a three way hug, both her elder sisters wiping at the tears running down her face. "Oh, dear one. We will see you soon and we will write to you sooner, alright?"

"Only if you write back, of course," Kagome smiled as she said it, chucking Rin under the chin.

"Of course I will, onii-san! I will miss you both very much." She started sniffling again, brown eyes teary even though she was trying to smile at her sister's joke. "Summer break is not so far off."

"No, it is not, dear one. Cheer up! You will be learning the elemental sequences soon." Kikyou rose from her crouch and adjusted her cloak as Rin clutched her twin. "Kagura-san and Kaguya-san have graciously stated their desire to assist you should you need it since Kagome and I are leaving."

Rin nodded. "Yes, onii-san."

Kagome kissed her cheek and stepped back so Kikyou could do the same. They spoke simultaneously. "We love you, Rin. We will see you soon."

Rin curtsied to her elder sisters, her skirts fanning perfectly much to their amused pride. "I love you too. Write lots!"

"We will, dear heart. Farewell everyone. We will see you soon too." They curtsied and smiled at their friends before disappearing around the door, knowing Rin was going to start crying as soon as they were gone. Both felt the faint clutch of tears in their throats, swallowing past the emotion of their little sister's impending loneliness.

Still, despite the sadness of their departure, neither one of them could deny the rush of adrenaline they got upon stepping close to the dragons of their knight escorts.

Xanthos purred a rasping greeting that delighted Kagome so much she almost forgot to greet the Prince. Her curtsy was deep and sincere, if distracted by the dragon trying to nudge her over. "Good afternoon, Prince Sesshoumaru." She gave up trying to hold the curtsy when Xanthos almost made her fall over, acquiescing to the desired nose-scratching. Her laughter brought a smile to his face.

"Good afternoon, Lady Kagome, Lady Kikyou." Sesshoumaru, dressed in a form-fitting suit of dragon scale armor shifted into her line of sight. He was beyond pleased when he heard her pulse increase and saw her eyes drift appreciatively over his form. The black scales had been personally selected by him for this day. The contrast between the darkness of his clothing and the lightness of his skin and eyes was striking, he knew, and perfect for impressing his letter-companion.

Unfortunately, she seemed to have had a similar thought in mind and he was hard pressed to focus his gaze on her face and not lower. She was striking in the silken indigo of her garments. Her skin was as pale as snow, her eyes as dark as the heart of the night sky and her mouth was a pale pink that was drawing his eyes. Quickly, he turned and gestured to his men. "Has everything been prepared? We must leave now to reach the palace before the evening meal."

"Yes, my Lord." His Captain of the guard answered. His eyes strayed to Lady Kagome in astonishment as she began to pet Xanthos by his horns.

Sesshoumaru growled at the man, making Xanthos whip his tail in agitation, his head lifting, a roar filling the air. "We will leave in a few moments. Prepare."

"Yes, my Lord." His Captain bowed and departed, eyes lingering irritatingly over Kagome's form- tightly wrapped in an intriguing design suited to travel. Sesshoumaru dismissed the Captain from his thoughts, turning once more to the young Lady. Her hourglass figure was perfectly outlined by the dark cloth and he almost smacked himself for not realizing this was going to make his dreams worse.

Or better.

Of course, if his father decided to act on his son's desires, his dreams may become reality. The old inu youkai had been abominably close-mouthed about the subject; and, much to his eldest's chagrin, he had convinced his mate not to say anything either.

He shook himself from his thoughts as Naraku lead the charmed Lady Kikyou to his steed and his Aunt's mate, Lord Shasto, settled her in front of himself on his steed. He touched Kagome's shoulder, breathing in lavender and rain for a moment as she turned. Her blush was beautiful and matched the shade of her mouth in a fascinating way.

"Shall we, Lady Kagome?" He gestured to the saddle on Xanthos' neck.

"Of course, Prince Sesshoumaru." She grasped his forearm as he lifted them up and onto his dragon's back, buckling them in deftly with the leather straps. She shifted to get comfortable, readily leaning back into him and helping him settle his cloak around their torsos. Her tone was teasing as his Captain called out the last few orders. "I do believe I am getting used to this, my Prince."

He chuckled, leaning down until his breath was in the column of her neck and her scent was in his head. He really needed to remember to keep his distance during the rest of the flight. "That is good, my Lady; but, you must wait for the dragon race. _That_ is the experience of true flight."

She laughed, echoed by her sister a few lengths away. "Sesshoumaru-sama. You have given me more experiences than I ever thought to by privileged with. If this continues, your admirers will say you are spoiling me."

"My Lady Kagome," his eyes flashed scarlet, lighting the air in an eerie red haze as he communed with Xanthos, "this is only the beginning of our journey."

Seconds later they had followed the Prince's guard into the sky, leaping up in a rush of air and flame. Kagome could not help but notice that the Prince held her safely against him, that his strength was warm and that the heat of his magic around her was tantalizing her nerves.

She sighed into the frigid air, her breath dissipated by the heat of the dragon they rode and hoped she hadn't already started falling for him.

...

"Your grandfather has sent people here to prepare your family's Palace apartments. Everything should be there. If it is not, please inform my own servants, my Lady. They are at your behest this night." Naraku's words to Kikyou drifted to her on the darkening air.

They had arrived just in time to get ready for the evening meal.

Sesshoumaru's retainer and Shippou were waiting for him when they had arrived. She had joined him when he had gone to put Xanthos in his enclosure, watching his movements with interest.

"Do all the dragons live in these types of enclosures?" She was referring to the cave entrance that lead to the deeper recesses of the earth, the gem-encrusted walls that separated the different dragon enclosures on the mountain and the surrounding forest. From her reading, she knew that the dragons were kept in the heart of a wild landscape- or as close to it as could be found in the center of the capitol city. The Prince turned to her once he had released his dragon into the protected enclosure and reset the protective wards on the gateway. Sharp golden eyes took in the tired set to her shoulders and the intelligent light in her thoughtful gaze.

"Yes, though the enclosure we keep the pregnant dragons in is different. You will see it soon." He paused, tucking a stray lock of windswept hair behind her ear before the other workers came back. He drew back when he saw the shy smile, as pretty as a rose in bloom, holding out his arm at the appropriate distance. They joined the other dragon knights and her sister at the eastern gate to the inner Palace compound. "Good evening, Lady Kagome, Lady Kikyou. If you will excuse me, there are some matters I must see to. Thank you once more for assisting the Dragon Breeding Project."

Kagome and Kikyou curtsied deeply, skirts fanning in unison.

With a short wave and smile, Lord Naraku joined the Prince as he moved towards the Palace doors. Their strides lengthened as Shippou began reporting to the Prince quietly and then they were gone from sight.

Kikyou sighed. "Well, that was an experience, ne, onii-san?"

Kagome nodded, lifting a hand to hide her yawn.

Lady Amoru reappeared suddenly as her mate walked past them. Without further ado, she steered them inside through another door. "Come, we'll dine together in the Rose Parlor. I think you will find it quite restful after our journey, hmm?"

...

**Author's Note: **So I just wrote Chapter 28 and _I'm_ squealing. I can't wait to see what my wonderful readers will do. :P


	20. Chapter 20

_It is only the ignorant who despise education. –Publius Syrus_

Chapter 20: _A Lesson in Politics_

Kagome carefully eyed her choices, ignoring a fidgeting Isabella and a precocious twin attempting to smother her knowing smirk. "I will go with the beige dove wrap and the black gown."

Kikyou's smile faded. "Lady Ai may not approve of such a severe color, Lady sister. Perhaps the blue would be more suitable? After all, that is also one of the colors of the ruling house and should look favorable to the Western Lady."

Her sister eyed her over her shoulder as Isabella began to tighten the corset she had slipped into. She glanced back at the dress displays and pursued her lips as she thought about their first meeting with the Lady of the West. "You're right. The blue, then."

The sound of cloth being moved and the tightening of thread filled the quiet of the room in their first morning at Court. Lady Amoru had arranged for their return to Court life to begin with the most influential Lady in the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru-sama's mother, Lady Ai. The implications of the meeting were not lost on either sister, particularly Kagome who knew instinctively that she would have to carry the weight of the meeting.

Their inclusion in the Dragon Breeding Project was an unexplored avenue for a female and both she and Kikyou would be under intense scrutiny from the Healer's Temple, the Court and the rest of society. Their conduct during the Project would reflect on the Western Ladies on an international scale, on their family on a national scale, Sesshoumaru-sama on a personal scale, etc.

Most importantly, the success of their assistance in the Project would affect attitudes towards female healers in the future. If they failed, it would be a long time before the Healer's Temple would even contemplate allowing female members again.

Ergo, they could not fail.

Kagome chewed her lip as she twisted the folds of the skirt into place and adjusted the thin trail of diamonds down her throat. A sparkle drew the eye to her ears where another trail of small diamonds kissed her neck. The cut of her gown outlined her figure to perfection, hiding an intriguing amount of skin. Her sister was similarly garbed in a gown of pale cream with touches of scarlet at her hem and sleeves. The phoenix crest of their family trailed in scarlet and ebony feathers up her spine and across her shoulders. Citrines at Kikyou's throat and wrists showed the family wealth.

Isabella wiped at a tear when she was done fussing with her Lady's sleeves. "My ladies have grown so beautifully!"

Kikyou laughed. "Oh, hush. Off with you."

Isabella curtsied before placing something in Kagome's lax hands and winking out of existence with a fling of magic. "Lady Amoru will come to escort you to the Western Lady. Good luck!"

The blue-eyed miko blinked in surprise at the simple envelope as Kikyou wandered over to the bookshelf, oblivious to the note. The sealing wax was unstamped and the front was blank. Still, her pulse beat in her wrists, at her throat. She lifted the letter to find the faint scent of cedar wood and ice.

Her smile was faint with surprise. She hadn't expected anymore letters from the Prince… and she was irritated with herself for being so happy about it.

Unwilling to rumple her skirts by sitting at the desk in the room she shared with her twin, she stood by the window seat and read the Prince's script with the light of the winter sun.

_-Lady Kagome,_

_ To begin your rebellion, you need to go to the third floor of the Palace Library. There you will find a book titled 'The Pathway of the World's Dream' by Astori. It is a children's book with a very interesting passage. You will know what I speak of when you read it._

_ -Sincerely,_

_ Sesshoumaru Taisho, Prince and Heir of the Western Lands_

_Post Script. My mother approves of your inclusion in the Dragon Breeding Project._

Her eyebrow rose at the words of the post script, wondering if it was a subtle warning or a piece of happy information. She shoved the letter beneath a pillow at the sound of Lady Amoru's voice in the corridor.

Ignoring Kikyou's quizzical look, she crossed to the mirror for one last look over her clothing and hair. They both brushed imaginary dust from their right sleeve, catching the simultaneous movement with amusement.

Kikyou giggled. "Don't copy me, copy cat!"

"You're the copy cat, copy cat!" Kagome smiled, some of her nerves easing away with the familiar childhood refrain. "Ready, dear one?"

A deep breath, smoothing her brow with her fingers. Her chocolate eyes were clear when she opened them. "Yes, dear one."

They curtsied to Lady Amoru when she stepped into the room. Lady Amoru nodded back, much more relaxed than they had ever seen her at school. She smiled with the enthusiasm of a child, glowing softly after her reunion with her mate. "Come, come, dears. My sister is most eager to meet the two who have caught her eldest son's attention."

Kagome paled as Lady Amoru turned to lead them towards the Northern Wing. Kikyou clasped her hand seconds later, forcing her to relax the tense line of her shoulders. Of course, no one would suspect anything between herself and the Prince… least of all his father or mother who had never personally met her before.

She had nothing to be nervous about.

...

Lady Ai gestured them to the cream sofa set with a graceful wave of claws. Her green eyes were as dark as the leaves of an oak tree and sharper than her claws as she watched the two settle onto the cushions.

Kagome could practically feel her gaze as she smoothed her skirt around her legs, the curls at the back of her neck tickling her. Slowly, she lifted her own eyes to her Lady and Sovereign, a polite smile bringing light to the shadowed blue of her irises.

They waited in silence for the elder Lady to speak first as dictated by protocol. Kikyou folded her hands in her lap, a nervous gesture. Lady Ai's handmaiden brought a tray of fragrant tea to the low glass table, the china painted with delicate waves and mermaids.

Lady Ai spoke once they had all partaken of the smooth, hot liquid, warming the insides of their throats as the fire crackled in the large hearth to their side. "My son tells me you have an interest in the Dragon Breeding Project."

Kikyou glanced to Kagome who settled her teacup delicately on the saucer. "Yes, my Lady."

A single, sleek eyebrow rose skeptically. "A female Healer has never been allowed to go near our dragons for good reasons."

Kagome studied the Queen's arrogance carefully, Prince Sesshoumaru's words regarding his mother's approval of their position confusing her momentarily. Was this a test? "The Dragon Breeding Project has remained at a standstill for five hundred years, my Lady. Much of the information pertaining to their life cycle has been lost. We only seek to aid in halting the endangered status of a great and noble species."

Lady Ai shook her head slightly, unbelieving of their words. "You do not understand the ramifications of your actions, Lady Kagome."

Kagome placed the empty teacup onto the table as Kikyou took another sip; both staying quiet. It was not done to argue with the Queen of the Lands… even if she was wrong.

Green eyes pierced through her façade, reading the nervous tension beneath and all but ignoring the second twin. "Failure is a more likely possibility than success. The risk is unworthy of your time as a lady of the Court."

To the Western Lady's delight, the young priestess showed no signs of tension or anger though her scent spoke clearly of both. She pressed some more, wondering if her son's request was worth consideration. "Do you honestly believe that two female Healers can do what five centuries of male Healer's trained by the Healer's Temple can not?"

Kagome smiled at the question, finally able to answer. "My sister and I merely seek to offer a fresh set of eyes on an old issue, Lady Ai. Our desire to assist in the investigation does not stem from anything but the best of intentions."

"Wrong." Lady Ai settled back into the lounge chair across from them, a smile finally tugging at her mouth, transforming her severe expression into one of great beauty. "Your response should have included an address to my previous statement on the ramifications of your actions, Kagome-san."

Kikyou exchanged a startled glance with her sister. "My Lady?"

"Oh, don't be so dull!" The silver-haired demoness tugged her fur tighter around her shoulders, eyes narrowing in irritation. "My son believes you have some ability to aid in an issue that threatens the existence of our most precious creatures. If you are going to be allowed anywhere near this project in the long term, you will have to field a lot of questions and comments."

Lady Amoru shifted Lady Ai's skirts with all the annoyed affection of a sibling as she sat with the Western Queen. "This is your first training session, my dears. Now, Kagome," she adopted the persona of a teacher, watching as her pupils immediately paid attention, "how could you have stated your last comment with the adjustment prescribed by my sister?"

"My sister and I merely seek to offer a fresh set of eyes to an old issue. As young Ladies of the Western Court it is our duty to create a better future. We seek to fulfill this duty with the tools given us by our training as both ladies and healers."

Kagome could not read the glance Lady Amoru and Lady Ai shared after she had spoken; but, the press of Kikyou's shoulder against hers soothed her nerves.

Lady Amoru was suddenly looked like she was going to send them to their rooms for misbehaving. Her entire demeanor had shifted like a chameleon's. "I'll have you know that your actions look poorly on all of us, young Lady. What can you say for yourself?"

Kikyou shifted and leaned forward to answer, interest lighting up her chocolate eyes.

...

**Author's Note: **So this wasn't as exciting of a chapter but, I promise, there is excitement coming! *chortles*


	21. Chapter 21

_What is past is prologue. Study the past. –National Archives, United States (At the base of the statues framing the entrance.)_

Chapter 21: _Studying_

"Enjoy your badminton game with Lady Masuri and Lady Amoru, dear one!" Kagome called from behind the changing screen as she heard the room door open.

"Alright, darling! I'll join you in the library later!" Her sister's footsteps faded with her answer and a quiet click signified that the blue-eyed miko was once alone in their room.

She peeked out behind the changing screen to check before ducking back behind the painted wood to wriggle into the tighter-than-the-last-time-she-had-worn-it cream day gown. The black scarf that wrapped around the waist was accented with a string of blue crystals that chimed song into the air with her movement. The same crystal hung from her throat while she had piled her hair haphazardly behind her into a low ponytail.

She was studying today and had no plans of impressing anyone but herself with the knowledge she was going to find. Surreptitiously, she pulled out the Prince's note from a hidden pocket in her sleeve, double-checking the book name and where to find it.

Third floor of the library. Children's mythology book.

She gave herself a cursory check in the mirror, making sure she looked acceptable for the outside world before walking lightly out of the room, skirts rustling around her soft, cowhide boots. Her cheery smile was met hesitantly by the book keeper of the Palace library.

He pointed her towards the stairs, the sleeve of his dark brown cowl stained with the ink of his profession and his eyes lined with reading too long in the light of only flickering candles. Clearly, he was passionate about his work and Kagome mentally stored his face in her memory in case she had need of assistance in the future.

She kept her footsteps quiet as she crept up the stairs in the near-silent library, avidly peeking around large bookshelves and shadowed corners at the other students and masters who were there that day. The scarlet robes of the war mages caught her eye as she found the second winding staircase; and, she was torn for a moment between continuing and trying to sidle closer to see what scroll they were so interested in.

Propriety set in a heartbeat later and she shook her head. Now was not the time to be thinking of such escapades. Lady Ai would surely pinch her ear if she tried!

The chance to enter a male-dominated arena did not come but once every few lifetimes and she could not- _would not_ let it slip her grasp. Straightening her spine fiercely, much to the amusement of one of the scarlet-robed mages, she turned with a whirl of skirts and climbed sedately up the stairs. Sesshoumaru's golden eyes flashed with humor before he turned back to the experiment Miroku wanted to conduct. No doubt a lavender-scented letter would be awaiting him later in the day.

The thought was more interesting than it should have been and he mentally kicked himself with exasperation.

...

Kagome's eyes widened at the slight, hooded figure waiting for her when she reached the dark, candlelit third floor. The rasping voice of the figure indicated a long military career and she wondered, stilling, why such a person was in the library waiting for her. "Lady Kagome Higurashi, I presume."

She curtsied gracefully, bowing as if she was addressing an equal of her station. The person's measured; intellectual voice was one she had only ever heard in the educated of the world, the nobility of the world. She wondered who he was or, perhaps, who he had been.

"Well, my Lady," his sneer was well-disguised but strangely apparent and must have taken quite some time to perfect, "I have been personally requested to bring you to the private wing of the Kashian students. As you know, they are the most privileged of the West, the young knights who are afforded every comfort. I am to be your guard during the time you are in the private section. I am blood sworn to Prince Sesshoumaru Taisho and his father, King Toga Taisho." He gestured to a glowing, blood stone around his neck. The quartz around his neck dripped with viscous red liquid, soaking into the scarlet of his undershirt and providing a stark contrast to the bright, silver chain that looked like it was cutting into his neck. "Are you agreeable to this situation, Lady Higurashi?"

Kagome cocked her head to the side, unaware that her eyes began to glow silver as she analyzed the stone he was holding up in the candle light. The bond that bound him clearly danced with constraints of two powerful strands of magic- one she recognized as the King's and the other which sang familiarly at her touch- the Prince's. She drew her own magic back from the stranger and drew her hands to clasp in front of her. "What is your name?"

"Akatsuki, Lady Higurashi." He offered no more, no less than exactly what she had asked. In turn, she managed to discover quite a bit about his history. It had to have been a rough one, certainly one in which he had been forced to withhold himself from the entire world. Perhaps he had been an assassin?

"I am agreeable to the situation, Akatsuki-san. At your leave." She smiled at him cautiously, unsurprised when he merely turned and limped away, one hand holding up a five-tiered candelabra. The sound of wood hitting carpet followed them down the corridor and it took her a few minutes to realize the sound was coming from her guide. He had a wooden leg!

She refrained from asking him if he was a pirate when he held open one of two simply-designed but large doors. The inside of the room gleamed with rich woods and soft cream colors. Beige cushions were offset by dark blue throws strewn haphazardly around the room over the backs of chairs and in small baskets near the low sofa sets. The entire room was encased in massive floor-to-ceiling bookshelves and scroll cases, smaller shelves and chests scattered charmingly throughout the room. A half-hidden staircase curved to a balcony that ringed the cupola of the room, leading up to the mosaic that decorated the ceiling.

"The staircase leads to the royal family's private study. The Prince has stated that there are a few scrolls which have been left for you on his desk and that when you are ready, he will send them for you." Akatsuki's rasping voice filled the silence of the study. "I have been told that the book you seek is close to the eastern window of the tower. If you do not mind, Lady Higurashi, I will sit by the door until you are ready to leave."

"Of course, Akatsuki-san. Thank you very much for your assistance." She gave him a short, distracted curtsy before wandering off in the direction he had mentioned, her mind moving towards the story she was supposed to find.

Blue eyes framed with inky black lashes carefully scanned the books on the bottom shelf first, then the second shelf, then the third. Along the way, she picked up a few titles- two of which were historical accounts from the perspective of Lord Tomai, a notable writer who had lived in the period of the last dragon birth. It was doubtful she would find any relevant information in them; but, the possibility was there. Finally when she had reached to just above her head level, she reached up and pulled out the title she had been searching for.

Turning, she picked up her precariously balanced stack of books and scrolls before making her way to an unoccupied table in the corner of the room. The table was by the window and slightly cold; but, she didn't want to move any of the other work that was laid out closer to the fire.

Wrapping her shawl around her shoulders, she shifted some candles to the table with a flick of her wrist and went to work. The silence of the work room was filled with the slight movements of her guard and the sound of her delicately sifting through the old paper of the book.

The first few stories were ones she knew by heart- the tales every nursemaid and nanny told their charges. Little Red Riding Hood, Cinderella, Robin Hood, The Pearls of Lutra, and the Giant who Harvested Gold. The next few she enjoyed reading, thrown back into childhood with the cadence of the words and the merriment of the characters. The third to last though was the one that drew her in.

_The Weather Worker's Apprentice_ was a story about a young boy gifted with a golden pearl on his twelfth birthday by his crazy uncle. The boy, a fisherman's second son, had a passion for sailing and one day, he got caught in a summer squall. According to the story, his ship was struck by lightening and when he returned to shore, he carried with him a dragon. He and the dragon became inseparable and years later, he left his father's home to apprentice with a weather working mage on the shores of the Northern Sea. When his master died, he became the mage that controlled the harsh winter winds of the North. His dragon stayed with him to the end of his days, providing companionship and power for the protection of his charge.

Kagome leaned back in her chair, a smile playing around the corners of her mouth. She glanced at her silent companion and found him staring, mesmerized, at the fire. His eyes burned like coals in a rough face hidden in the darkness of the hood he hadn't taken off. "Akatsuki-san," she called softly, hoping she wouldn't startle him from the memory he was lost in. He turned to her, blinking, sinking back into the shadow of his coat. "Am I allowed to take some of these books back to my room?"

He nodded and gestured to a large book on a pedestal by the door. "You must sign them out in the Prince's name. He stated you have leave to do so."

Her eyebrow rose. "The Prince is being very… accommodating."

Silence met her statement along with a distinctly uncaring feeling from her companion.

Smiling, she shrugged and began to stack the four books she thought might have the relevant information. Considering the neat piles of paper and half-written essays on the other desks, she decided to refrain from worrying about the books she had pulled being replaced on the shelves and left them on the desk by the window. "Would you mind showing me back to the library entrance?"

In reply, Akatsuki rose and held the door open for her once more. His silence, she mused as she followed him slowly through the scent of paper and candlewax, was more telling than it was not and she could not help but wonder what more she would learn of him in the days to come.

...

**Author's Note: **The next chapter, my friends, is going to have you squealing! XD


	22. Chapter 22

_It's not wise to violate rules until you know how to observe them. -T.S. Eliot_

Chapter 22: The Scoundrel

Sesshoumaru returned to his rooms exhausted and sore, grateful that Shippou had thought to leave the window cracked to let in the cool air after his practice bouts. He winced as he slowly peeled the undershirt of his training uniform off his torso, shaking his head when he caught sight of the forming bruise on his shoulder blade. Bloody Inuyasha just _had_ to rush into the paired battle.

Quickly, he threw two logs onto the dying fire as the rising storm outside of his window began to rattle the shutters. He kicked off his pants and underclothes as he slid open the door to his bathing room, glaring at Inuyasha already washing. His brother stared at the deepening blue color on his skin, astonished that Naraku's hit had actually marked the elder prince.

Sesshoumaru huffed at his hanyou brother's surprise. "_Brat_… if you ever do that again, I swear I will let him hit you."

The puppy-eared male growled at his words but remained otherwise silent, leaning his head back on the ledge of the heated pool. Whether he would admit to it or not, he knew he had made a mistake and that his brother had been forced to help.

The bath water Sesshoumaru stepped into was hot enough to make him hiss appreciatively as he silently mimicked his brother and allowed himself to doze off. The heat of the water loosened his tensing muscles, numbed his bruises for the time being. His eyes snapped open as his brother's question echoed through the large room.

"Lady Kagome Higurashi…" Inuyasha's head was still tossed back on the tile, fingers drifting in the water. "She is lovely."

The water rippled with the strength of Sesshoumaru's growl, surprising the pair of them with its ferocity. Golden eyes tinged poisonous green with animosity glowered at the younger male, shocking him once more until he held his hands up in a show of good faith.

"Relax, aniki. I'm just curious about what drew your interest to her." He paused as Sesshoumaru relaxed minutely, leaning back against the edge once more, eyes losing their poisonous gleam. "You've never been one to play the flirting game with any of the ladies."

"I don't need to flirt with any of them." Sesshoumaru scoffed arrogantly, casting his brother an amused glance that clearly said he thought Inuyasha a fool. Predictably, the hanyou bristled.

"Hey! What was that for? It's not like I don't have any admirers! They just like you for your title, you pompous bum!" Inuyasha scowled and sloshed out of the heated pool, growling in irritation at the insult his brother had silently thrown at his masculinity. He slammed the door closed behind him so that the room echoed for a moment afterward.

In the silence afterwards, the silver-haired Taiyoukai laid his head back down, floating so that he could stare at the ceiling with the noise of the water filling his ears. He was glad his brother wasn't there to see his worry over his interest in Lady Higurashi.

His mother had all but cloistered the young Ladies Higurashi away from the main events at the Palace, retaining her abominable close-mouthedness in regards to the sort of "training" she was putting them through. Knowing his mother was aware of his interest in Lady Kagome, he could only hope that she wasn't getting the brunt of the "training".

He growled in frustration, straightening with a splash and sliding out of the water quickly. Perhaps he should have remained silent about his interest in her. Perhaps he shouldn't have implied romantic interest, only political interest in the artisan products she had shown him. He sighed, knowing that it was too late to back away and rethink his actions now- his family knew and whatever was to come was out of his hands.

Still, he thought as he rubbed himself down with a towel, she seemed to be doing well whenever he caught glimpses of her. He stubbornly ignored his irritation at not having received a letter in response to her research.

It had only been a few days since her arrival at the Palace. She needed time to settle in.

...

Kagome had buried herself in the books and scrolls by night's beginning, her candles lit and her sister snoozing beneath the covers. Her robe was falling off her shoulder as she scribbled at a piece of parchment, ink staining her fingers with the barest traces of black. The white of her skin looked edible in the flickering light, smooth and milky, contrasting sharply with the dark blue of her gown and the midnight fall of her hair.

He placed a hand over her mouth, shifting to face her in the same breath so that her gasp didn't turn into a scream that would wake her sister. Demeanor twinkling with humor at her wide, blue eyes and the glimmer of defensive power in the air, he drew back the hood of his scarlet mage's robe and revealed his identity.

Her jaw dropped in astonishment and he his mouth twitched with the desire to laugh at her expression. After a moment, she collected herself and made to rise in order to offer a bow. He stilled her with a hand on her arm, mourning momentarily when she hastily adjusted her clothing, hiding that delectable skin once more. He could see her pulse racing in her throat and it took conscious and considerable effort to draw his gaze once more to her eyes.

She was unbelievably lovely… and he focused his thoughts- he didn't have much time as Shippou was ill and he needed to check on the kit soon. With a smirk that belied a mischief he often denied was present, he picked up her hand and breathed a kiss on her knuckles before placing a folded piece of parchment in it. Smirking, he stepped back and transformed into a small orb of energy before jettisoning out of the room, leaving the young Lady quivering with nerves.

Kagome stared at the door, the silence buzzing in her ears, as an unfamiliar wave of heat flashed through her before hastily shaking herself and charming his scent out of their room. How inappropriate! What he had just done was so dangerous and, she swallowed, so _attractive_! His golden eyes had been mesmerizing in the shadow of his scarlet hood, gleaming with a playful danger that had shot lightening down her spine.

He had seemed such a rogue in those few heartbeats that her hands were still shaking, her pulse still thudding. Her hands broke the wax seal on the parchment, almost dropping the paper as she lifted it to the candle light for better reading.

_Lady Kagome,_

_ It has come to my attention that some of the members of the Healer's Temple may give you some difficulty should you ask for their assistance. As such, please ask Akatsuki, Shippou or myself for any materials you believe you require before I have introduced you to them, personally. _

_ I hope you enjoyed some of the myths I pointed you towards and I am glad to know that you are using the privilege of my name in a beneficial way. If you find anything interesting in what you have checked out, please mark it and inform me so that I can keep up with your research. _

_ I know it is really too early to ask but have you found anything of interest? I am told the female dragon will be coming in to heat next week. After she is ready, we will have about two weeks to breed and after that she may or may not be pregnant. _

_ Additionally, I would like to know what you thought of Lady Asaeno's tea party yesterday. I saw that you were present and only had the barest amount of time to speak with you. Your sister seemed to be enjoying herself with Lord Naraku and your acquaintance with my mother was noted. She isn't being too hard on you, I hope?_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Sesshoumaru Taisho, Prince and Heir of the Western Lands_

_ Post script. I expect a return letter, my Lady._

A rustle of blankets made her jump, her sister peering out at her with a glare that could have poisoned ripe apples. "Turn out the candles, Kagome. It is beyond late."

Nodding, Kagome wondered what to do with the letter as her sister flopped back down beneath her blankets.

She didn't want to leave it around and she didn't know any good hiding spots in this new room of theirs. Despite the exhaustion drooping her shoulders, she was still wired up from her unexpected… visitor. To think that the _Prince_ had snuck into her room _at night!_

The _scoundrel_! She shook her head after a moment of contemplating her shock, trying to keep her focus. The letters would have to be hidden as they could be considered scandalous as well by certain gossips. Until she found a better spot, they would have to stay under her mattress. Silently, she walked across the room and climbed into the cool sheets, the candles flickering out with a wave of her hand.

Snuggling into her blankets, she stared at the piece of paper almost sightlessly, a smile stretching her lips with giddiness.

He expected a return letter.

...

**Author's Note: ** Yep.


End file.
